Car un sentiment peut changer une vie
by Chibis92
Summary: Sanji, jeune homme de 18 ans au talent culinaire incomparable, part pour le japon accompagné de son père Zeff avec l'intention d'un jour le surpasser . C'est au Lycée St Roger qu'il rencontrera la bande de luffy qui le prendra comme guitariste dans leur groupe débutant, les White Star. Mais il ne sait pas encore que cette rencontre pourrait bien changer son destin. Schoolfic ZoSa
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, me voici avec ma schoolfic zosan, j'espère que que ce premier chapitre vous donnera envie de lire la suite, n'hésitez pas à commenter car vos commentaires pourront surement m'aider à améliorer mon écrit !**

**Ps: Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, ils viennent tous du manga One Piece qui est exclusivement à Eichiro Oda.**

**Let's enjoy !**

**Chapitre I**

**S**anji, un jeune lycéen de dernière année avait emménagé à Tokyo à cause du travail de son père adoptif nommé Zeff .  
Celui ci était cuisinier dans l'un des plus grand palace de la capitale et avait initié son fils à son art qu'est la cuisine.  
Pour en revenir à Sanji, celui-ci avait suivit les traces de son père pour devenir meilleur encore dans le domaine de la gastronomie et avait donc fait ses valises pour la capitale. Il était d'une élégance et d'un raffinement sans appel, il était de grande taille avec des cheveux blond, soyeux rien qu'au regard, retombant sur son œil gauche en cachant celui-ci ce qui lui donnait un petit air de mystère.

Vous vous en doutez sans doute, mais le blond était très prisé des femmes, mais aussi par des hommes: quelques agents de célèbres producteurs de modes avaient même essayés de l'engager comme mannequin mais celui-ci les avait gentiment refusé en leur disant que sa seule envie dans la vie était de cuisiner et rien d'autre, ce qui ne manqua pas de pincer le cœur de Zeff, heureux de cet aveux.

Sanji, 18 ans avait déjà un petit boulot de serveur dans un restaurant du centre ville; le costume lui allait comme un gant et ne laissait aucune fille indifférente et il aimait ça et oui notre cher sanji aimait plus que tout au monde les femmes, avec la cuisine. Elles étaient ses raisons de vivre pour le plus grand désespoir de Zeff qui n'arrêtait pas de le surprendre en train de batifoler avec l'une de ses clientes.  
Quand celui-ci ne travaillait pas, et bien il étudiait, et aujourd'hui était son premier jour dans le lycée Saint Roger.  
C 'était un lycée classique ou le niveau était bon, et il était dirigé par un certain Edward Newgate qui etait selon les rumeurs, un homme d'une force phénoménale et d'un caractère assez dur.  
Mais cela n'allait pas arrêter notre cher sanji qui n'avait rien à craindre vu ses résultats.  
Après avoir mangé et s'être lavé il parti en direction de son nouveau lycée.

10 minutes plus tard il était arrivé devant le grand bâtiment et se dirigea directement vers le bureau du directeur il s'arrêta quelques minutes après en se rappelant qu'il ne savait pas où se trouvait le bureau du directeur et c'est à ce moment la qu'une jeune femme vint l'interpeller.

« Bonjour jeune homme quel est votre nom je vous prie » demanda une femme d'un âge mur avec de long cheveux blond replié sur eux même avec une pince.  
« Je me nomme Sanji mademoiselle » dit-il tout en baisant la main de la belle femme.  
« Enfin un élève poli dans ce bâtiment, je suis Kalifa la secrétaire de monsieur Edward Newgate le principal. Si vous voulez bien me suivre il vous attend dans son bureau » articula Kalifa avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

Sanji suivit la secrétaire jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Elle toqua à la porte et entra demandant à Sanji d'attendre son retour dans la salle d'attente.  
Il accepta en dansant une danse assez ridicule tout en énonçant les qualités physiques de la secrétaire.  
Le blond se dirigea par la suite vers la salle d'attente ou se tenait un jeune garçon aux cheveux ébènes avec des yeux plutôt enfantin.

« Et toi, jt'est jamais vu dans le bahut, t'es un nouveau ? » questionna le jeune garçon au visage enfantin.  
« Oui, je m'appelle Sanji et toi » demanda t-il avec intérêt.  
« Moi c'est Luffy, Monkey D Luffy ! » répondit le brun avec entrain.  
« Mais pourquoi es tu ici à cette heure ? » répliqua Sanji avec surprise  
« En fait je me suis fait consigné » se contenta de répondre le dénommé Luffy  
« Qu'as tu fais de si grave pour être consigné ? » demanda le blond en regardant le garçon qui avait le regard penché sur le sol depuis quelques minutes déjà.

Soudain un bruit d'une extrême violence vint aux oreilles de nos deux jeunes hommes laissant un Luffy à moitié gêné se laisser tomber sur le sol comme une grosse limace ce qui fit rire le blond aux éclats.

« J'ai faim ! » articula Luffy comme à l'article de la mort.  
« Ça j'avais remarqué, tient ! » dit-il tout en proposant aux brun un petit paquet de toiles blanches attachées entre elles par un petit nœud bleu.

Luffy dévora le contenu en un instant ce qui fit pâlir le jeune cuisinier, Il alluma une cigarette et un sourire se dessina sur son visage quand il vit le brun se lécher les babines. Luffy regarda soudain le blond avec les yeux figés sur sa bouche et dis calmement à celui-ci que fumer dans l'établissement était interdit et sévèrement punit ce qui fit paniquer Sanji qui en éteignant sa cigarette ce brûla légèrement.

« Si tu voyais ta tête ! » rigola le brun.  
« Arrête de rire et fini donc ton histoire, alors pourquoi t'es convoqué ? » dit-il tout en se massant les mains pour ce faire passer la douleur.

Le jeune brun lui raconta qu'il y a deux jours il avait piquer pendant les heures de cours, de la nourriture qui se trouvait dans la réserve des professeurs et s'était fait prendre par le directeur lui même. Une autre fois, il s'était bagarré avec un certain Lucci et une autre fois où il s'était enfermé par mégarde dans un des casiers se trouvant dans les vestiaires des dames. Le blond arrêta Luffy dans son monologue en lui demandant s'il avait aperçut de belles jeunes femmes avec des formes plus que généreuses quand il était enfermé. Pour toute réponse le brun entra dans un fou rire qui mit mal à l'aise le cook tout en lui demandant de faire partit de son groupe.

Sanji resta bouche bée devant la question de Luffy, il n'eut pas le temps de répondre alors que Kalifa venait le chercher. Ils entrèrent tout 2 dans la salle et Kalifa laissa le jeune homme seul avec le directeur.  
invita le blondinet à s'asseoir et ils discutèrent tout deux de la situation de Sanji comme nouvel élève mais aussi de ses projets futurs.

1 heure après, la secrétaire amena Sanji dans sa nouvelle classe ou le professeur principal l'y attendait.  
Il entra dans la piece, se présenta, et son professeur Monsieur Smoker lui attribua une place juste à côté de celle de Luffy qui n'arrêtait pas de brailler pour qu'il vienne à côté de lui au plus grand désespoir de son professeur qui en avait plus que marre de ce petit singe braillard.  
Après le cours, Sanji demanda à son ''nouvel ami'' Luffy toutes les informations au sujet des cours.  
Il lui répondit qu'ils avaient plusieurs professeurs, celui de mathématique monsieur Aokiji celle de japonais mademoiselle Tashigi celui de technologie monsieur Icerburg celle d'anglais madame Hina celui des arts monsieur Bonclay celui de SVT et de physique monsieur Smoker soit dit en passant le professeur principal de leur classe ceux de sport messieurs Mihawk (escrime), Ivan (dance) et Dolton (physique) celui de musique monsieur Brook et enfin, l'infirmière madame Kureha.

Le blondinet émit une mine boudeuse dut à l'infériorité des femmes dans l'enseignement.  
Soudain Luffy entraîna Sanji dans la cour où il retrouva sa bande au complet.  
Sanji compta 6 membres, l'un était à peu près comme luffy à part qu'il était plus musclé, bronzé et avait des taches de rousseur, un autres avait un long nez et des cheveux style rasta, un plus petit avec une bouille toute mignonne, 2 belles filles aux corps sublimes l'une avec des cheveux courts et roux, et l'autre longs et de couleur ébène et le dernier plus musclé encore que le premier avec trois boucles d'oreille au côté gauche et des cheveux d'une couleur absolument insoupçonnable qui était d'un vert algue.

« Bon les gars, je vous présente Sanji, comme vous le savez c'est le nouveau de notre classe et il va faire dorénavant partie de la bande ! » dit Luffy avec un grand sourire.  
« Attend un peu, je n'est jamais dit que je faisais partie de votre bande ! » s'exclama le blond avec surprise.

Nami se jeta sur le blond en l'enlaçant tendrement en lui faisant l'un de ses plus beau sourire ce qui fit rougir le cuisinier d'une part et fit rire la brune d'autre part. L'homme au cheveux vert s'avança vers le jeune brun tout en lui demandant ''où était il chercher un coureur de jupon pareil'' ce qui enerva fortement le blondinet.

« Eh, ça va pas, je suis pas un coureur de jupon, je suis un gentleman ! » dit le cuisinier froidement.  
« Je ne vois absolument aucune différence » articula Zoro avec un air hautain.  
« Et la tronche de gazon, tu veux mon poing dans ta gueule? » continua le blond tout en montrant la semelle de sa chaussure à la dénommé ''tête de gazon''.  
« T'as pas vu ta tronche sourcil en vrille » répliqua l'algue avec un sourire sur le coin des lèvres.  
« T'as pas vu ton look, tient, parlons en de ton look, t-shirt ample, jeans troués et baskets, très sexy tout ça ! » ironisa Sanji tout en ricanant.  
« Et c'est un androgyne avec jean et blazer moulant qui me dis ça, et la cravate c'est pour quoi, ça te sert de laisse, petit toutou des dames ? » répliqua Zoro de plus belle.

Sanji donna un coup de pied au vert qui l'esquiva tout en attrapant le col de la chemise du cook qui attrapa lui aussi une partie du col de son assaillant tout en plaquant son autre main sur son visage ce qui fit bien rire le reste du groupe. Robin sépara les deux hommes, pendant qu'Usopp réprimanda le vert sur sa conduite tout en lui disant que Sanji venait tout juste d'arriver et qu' il ne fallait pas le brusquer. Après s'être fait gronder amicalement par son ami, Zoro lâcha le blond et se dirigea vers le bâtiment tout en lui disant qu'il ferait mieux de partir. Ace posa une de ses mains sur l'épaule du cuisinier tout lui disant que c'était la façon du vert de l'accueillir dans le groupe, ce que Sanji ne s'empêcha pas d'ironiser comme une ''adorable'' et ''délicate'' attention.

_« _Au fait luffy, tu ne nous as toujours pas dit la raison pour laquelle Sanji est rentré dans notre groupe ? » dit Chopper avec curiosité.  
« Mais c'est parce qu'il sait trop bien faire la bouffe bien sur ! » répondit le brun avec vulgarité.

Tous restèrent sans voix devant la réponse de leur chef de bande. Ils regardèrent Luffy puis Sanji, encore une fois Luffy et encore une fois Sanji et restèrent tous muets un peu gêné.

« Sanji kun, est ce vrai que tu sais cuisiner ? » demanda la rouquine.  
« Bien sur Mellorine, je suis le fils de Zeff, le nouveau chef cuisinier de la célèbre tour de Tokyo ! » répondit le blond avec entrain.

Chopper eut des étoiles dans les yeux en entendant le nom de Zeff .Ace avec l'un de ses plus beau sourire et proposa que Sanji devienne le restaurateur officiel du groupe de même qu' Usopp proposa qu'il prenne la place de secrétaire car Nami n'arrêtait jamais de changer de maison de disque par pure caprice selon lui. La rousse au bord de la crise, articula avec fureur que sans elle le groupe serait déjà à la rue ce que trouva la brune tout à fait juste et lui donna raison sur ce point de vue.  
« Excusez moi, mais de quoi parlez vous depuis tout à l'heure, et quel est ce groupe qui a l'air si important pour vous ? »

Un silence de mort se fit dans l'assemblée; un à un, chacun des membres regarda Luffy avec un regard qui en disait long :

''Ne me dis pas que tu l'as pris QUE pour la bouffe?''.  
Robin se retourna vers Sanji et lui expliqua que leur bande n'était autre qu'un groupe de musique, débutant certes mais ils avaient déjà sorti un disque et avaient chanté devant plusieurs publics.  
Sanji les regarda un part en en se souvenant des informations que venait de lui donner la séduisante Robin Luffy était le guitariste expert en guitare sèche, Ace avait la place de chanteur, la belle Nami était à la basse, Usopp jouait de tout les instruments à vent, la merveilleuse Robin était une contrebassiste de talent et jouait aussi de la flûte avec grâce et légèreté, le petit Chopper était un jeune pianiste et prenait aussi la place de clavériste, et enfin l'immondice vert lui était à la batterie.  
Il y avait aussi le petit ami de Robin, ''Franky'' un homme d'une vingtaine d'années, qui les accompagnait éventuellement au saxophone pour le plaisir, mais s'occupait plus des montages des scènes et des réglages de lumières pour les concerts. Monsieur Brook s'était porté volontaire s'ils avaient besoins d'un accordéoniste ou d'un violoniste pour l'une de leur chansons.

Luffy s'agrippa bras du cuisinier avec force, et lui demanda s'il savait lui aussi jouer d'un instrument celui ci lui avoua qu'il avait quelques bases en violon, et se débrouillait en guitare électrique .  
Tout le groupe sauta sur Sanji, les larmes aux yeux tellement ils étaient heureux, Nami frappa Luffy pour son manque de sérieux et le blond fut aux anges quand elle le prit dans ses bras.

« C'est décidé tu seras le guitariste de notre groupe ! » annonça le brun fièrement.  
« Mais je te l'ai dit, je ne connais que les bases ! » bégaya le blond.  
« Et bien nous te ferons progresser avec quelques cours particuliers » la rassura la belle brune avec un petit sourire qui fit jaillir un flot de sang du nez du cook.

La sonnerie annoncent la reprise des cours retentit, cette après midi le cours de sport était à l'honneur, le professeur Dolton demanda aux garçons de faire 2 équipes de 5 joueurs pour commencer une partie de basket.  
Luffy, Chopper, Usopp, Zoro et Sanji étaient dans la première équipe qui affronterait celle de Lucci, Flammingo, Crocodile, Jin et Marco.  
Luffy et Zoro regardèrent d'un air mauvais les cinq individus qui n'étaient autres que leurs pires ennemies.

« Alors comme ça on recrute des filles, non pas qu'elle me déplaise au contraire mais c'est d'une grossièreté ! » s'exclama Lucci tout en regardant le nouveau membre du groupe du jeune brun.

Sanji regarda Lucci de plus prêt, jeune homme assez élancé, cheveux long et noir avec un bouc qui le rendez assez sexy  
(du point de vue d'une dame bien sur).

« C'est vrai que t'es pas mal, je te paye combien de l'heure ? » ironisa le blond excentrique aux lunettes de soleil rose tout en relevant le menton du cook.  
« Et si je te payais un lifting ça t' irais comme paiement? » répondu Sanji tout en attrapant le sweet rose de Flammingo.

C'est à ce moment là que Dolton arriva, arrêta la dispute et demanda qu'on commence le match sans plus tarder. Durant tout le match, Sanji eut l'impression que quelque chose ou quelqu'un le fixa avec attention.  
Quand le match pris fin, les équipes allèrent se doucher pour pouvoir ensuite aller au bistrot d'en face du bâtiment qui était très fréquenté par les lycéens. Seul Sanji resta à ranger le matériel car s'était lui le chef de l'équipe gagnante pour le plus grand désespoir du petit singe brun qui avait supplier à genoux le professeur pour qu'il devienne capitaine de son équipe, ce qui lui fut malheureusement refusé .Pour espérer avoir des places, Luffy avait décidé de partir avec toute la petite bande et lui avait donnez rendez-vous la-bas. Quand il eut fini, il se dirigea vers les douches il entra dans la cabine ,alluma l'eau et laissa les filets transparents parcourir son corps. Absorbé par cette sensation de bien être il ne sentit pas quelqu'un entrer dans la cabine juste derrière lui et n'eut pas le temps de réagir quand une main lui attrapa le bras et le retourna, pour le plaquer contre le mur en pierre blanche de la douche.

Même si il avait était pris par surprise, le blond n'allait pas se laisser faire. Dès qu'il comprit la situation, il donna un coup de pied au niveau des hanches de son agresseur qui n'était autre que Lucci, celui-ci encaissa son coup sans pour autant le lâcher.

« Eh bien à ce que je vois on est récalcitrant, j'aime ça. » dit le brun avec un sourire carnassier.  
« Mais tu sais, j'ai mes raisons enfoiré ! » cria le cook.  
« tu sais, ce serais beaucoup plus agréable si tu ne me résistais pas. » continua t-il tout en passant sa main sur la joue du blondinet.  
« Et pourquoi je ne résisterais pas hein ? » répondu le blond tout en dégageant la main de son assaillant.

Avant que ce dernier ne s'en rende compte, Lucci plaqua violemment la tête du blond contre le mur en pierre pour enfin tomber au sol e qui lui valut un instant de faiblesse du au léger moment pendant lequel il était sonné. C'est à ce moment la que son agresseur en profita pour prendre l'avantage en se mettre à califourchon sur le corps nu de blond.  
Sanji qui était maintenant plaqué au sol ne pouvait plus bouger un seul de ses membres, les mains du brun immobilisant ses poignets et ses jambes maintenaient les siennes à terre.

« Lâche moi, putain de PD, Qu'est ce que je t'ai fait bordel, lâche moi ! » articula difficilement Sanji sous le poids du brun ténébreux.  
« Pour la première requête c'est non, si en revanche tu te laisses faire, je te laisserais partir mais pour le moment. » Lucci joignit les mains du blond derrière sa tête, pour lui permettre de tenir ses poignets d'une seule main, laissant à celui-ci une main libre.  
« Pour répondre à ta question, et bien... disons que je suis en manque et que t'es plutôt bien foutu alors je me suis dit que je ferais d'une pierre 2 coups » dit il tout en arborant un sourire carnassier à l'égard du blond qui provoquèrent à celui-ci des sueurs froides tout au long de son dos. Sanji espérait à ce moment là que ne soit qu'un rêve mais une main baladeuse lui fit comprendre le contraire. Il déglutit en sentant le souffle chaud de son agresseur sur son coup et la présence de cette main masculine traçant les muscles du haut de son torse.

Lucci s'approcha de son oreille et lécha le lobe du cuisinier tout en susurrent quelques questions.

« Ça fait combien de temps que tu ne l'as pas fait ? » demanda t-il sensuellement.  
« Si tu veux vraiment savoir, je n'ai pas de la même attirance que toi ! » répondu ironiquement le blondinet.  
« Je ne pense pas que tu diras la même choses dans quelques minutes blondinette. » affirma Lucci avec envie.

Sanji n'en pouvait plus, tout d'abord il se faisait ''violer'' par un mec et en plus celui-ci le traitait de ''blondinette'' , cela le mettait hors de lui en plus il n'aimait mais alors pas du tout son le petit jeu sadique, à cause de lui son cœur avait du mal à suivre et ses tremblement n'arrêtaient pas d'augmenter.  
Lucci repris son activité et lécha avidement le coup de son prisonnier et commença à remonter vers ses lèvres.  
Le blond se retint de se faire saigner les paumes de ses mains avec ses ongles de peur de les abîmer tellement il était dégoutté des actions de son tortionnaire.  
La sueur froide coulait abondamment de ses tempes vers son coup et des larmes commençaient à perler de ses yeux à demi-clos. Il sentit que la pression sur ses lèvres s'évapora et il lâcha un soupir qui se transforma en une petit plainte voire un gémissement en sentant un effet de suçon au niveau de sa clavicule gauche.

« Mais dit moi, est ce de la crainte ou du plaisir que je contemple sur ton visage? » demanda le brun avec un petit sourire.  
En effet, Sanji avait les joues rosies non pas de plaisir, mais de honte. il avait honte de lui, honte de ne pas pouvoir lever le petit doigt.  
Il sentit une main se caler sur son bas ventre et le souffle chaud de Lucci dans son oreille.

« Et si je vérifiais par moi même si mes théories son exactes ? » murmura t-il avec une pointe de sadisme à l'oreille de l'objet de ses désirs.

C'était la fin, Sanji se crispa de toutes ses forces en sentant la main baladeuse s'aventurer vers son entre-jambe. Il pria de toutes ses forces que quelque-chose d'imprévu puisse le sauver et rêvait de toute sorte de chose qu'il pouvait le sauver de l'instant présent mais il redescendit sur terre quand des doigts fins glissèrent le long de son membre...


	2. Chapter 2

Soudain, la porte de la salle des douches claqua, laissant un jeune homme au regard bestial fit son apparition qui marchait dans la pièce humide en calant son rythme sur le tintement des ses trois boucles d'oreilles d'orées.

« Et, le love machin t'es la ? » appela le vert avec d'une voix grave.  
« Merde, juste quand ça devenait intéressant. » murmura Lucci avec une mine boudeuse.  
« Si tu veux pas que je défonce toutes les portes, t'as intérêt à me répondre ! » cria Zoro tout en défonçant la porte en bois de la première cabine.  
« Ne pense pas que je vais m'en arrêté là avec toi. » susurra le brun tout en redonnant ses vêtements aux blondinet.

Sanji n'eut pas le temps d'entrouvrir ses lèvres que son agresseur vint ce poster à son oreille en lui susurrant d'une voix mielleuse qu'il lui laisserais 1 mois pour se décider et que s'il voulait lui donner sa réponse avant le délais, le brun l'attendrait avec joie et saurait l'accueillir comme il se doit.  
Zoro commença à perdre patience et décida de commencer un compte à rebours, histoire de voir si il y avait bien quelqu'un dans cette pièce. En entendant le vert compter, Sanji commença à s'énerver et cria que si son ''sauveur'' n'arrêtait pas ce petit jeu tout de suite, il sortirait nu de la cabine. Quand le blond ce décida enfin à sortir de son antre, il rencontra le regard de Zoro qui était assez énervé tout comme le sien, et décidèrent tout deux de ne pas parler pendant le trajet qu'il les mèneraient au petit bistro. Quand ils furent arrivés à destination, Sanji prit son plateau repas et alla s'asseoir à côté de Chopper qui lui avait garder une place.

« Et Sanji, ça fait plus de 30 minutes qu'on attend. Qu'est ce que tu foutais ? » dit Usopp avec étonnement.

Le cook se rappela alors de la scène entre lui et Lucci; si le cactus n'était pas arrivé à temps, il ne serait sans doute pas en train de manger avec eux aujourd'hui, il faudrait qu'il le remercie un de ses quatres.

« Sanji tu te sens bien, tu es tout pale ? » demanda le petit garçon assis à côté de lui avec un visage inquiet.  
« Euh, oui ça va ne t'en fait pas. » se contenta de répondre le blond tout en affichant un petit sourir à l'intention de Chopper.  
« Bon à partir d'aujourd'hui, Sanji fait parti de notre bande et prend la place du guitariste et celle de restaurateur du groupe ! » annonça bruyamment le chef du groupe tout en levant un poing au ciel.  
« Luffy, je pense que seul le titre de ''guitariste'' suffira. » dit Ace tout en regardant le blondin avec un visage désolé.  
« Ne t'en fait pas, cuisiner c'est ma passion, et je serais très heureux de cuisiner pour vous ! » Annonça Sanji tout en rendant un regard complice au chanteur.  
« C'est un truc de femmes ça. » dit froidement le vert tout en buvant une gorgée de bière.

Sanji devient rouge de colère et commença à provoquer la tronche d'algue qui répondit tout de suite aux provocations du cuisinier quand celui-ci avait osé l'appeler ''face de pelouse ambulante''.  
Nami se mit entre les deux hommes et leur administra un bon coup de poing sur la tête, qui engendra un grognement de mécontentement de la part de Zoro et une danse de l'amour plutôt ridicule de la part de Sanji.  
Après avoir fini de manger, le petit groupe parti pour le cours de mathématiques. Cette matière était le point faible du blond, il savait tout de même mesurer les masses, les litres et tout ce qui pouvaient servir en cuisine mais tout ce qui touchait à la probabilité ou encore aux vecteurs était pour lui impossible à comprendre. Il prit donc la décision d'engager un professeur particulier pour le faire progresser dès qu'il serait rentré chez lui.  
Quand les cours furent finis, Luffy proposa d'aller chez Ace pour se faire une petite partie de wii.  
Mais c'est avec regret que le blondinet déclina l'offre en ajoutant qu'il avait du travail et parti en saluant le petit groupe.

Il était 19h30 et Sanji commença à préparer le repas tout en cherchant des annonces de professeurs particuliers en maths sur internet.  
Pour trouver la perle rare, il avait quelques critères le premier était que son professeur soit une femme, le deuxième était que le professeur soit plus âgé car il ne voulait en aucun cas être rabaissé par plus petit que lui et enfin que le coût ne soit pas trop cher même s' il avait un job, il ne voulait pas demander de l'argent à Zeff qui d'une part n'était presque jamais la à cause de son travail et de l'autre préférait économiser pour son futur rêve.  
Soudain une bannière sur le net retint son attention, il était écrit ''professeurs particuliers pour élèves en difficultés''. Bon certes, Sanji n'étais pas un mauvais élève, il était assez bon partout ... sauf en maths. Il alla donc sur le fameux site et trouva le numéro du gérant du site et l'appela aussi tôt.

« Oui bonjour, vous appelez pour prendre des cours particuliers? » demanda une voix âgée à l'autre bout du fil.  
« Tout à fait monsieur, je voudrais savoir s'il vous restait des professeurs libres ? » questionna le cuisinier.  
« Oui il nous en reste, quels sont vos critères jeune homme » continua l'homme.  
« Et bien, je voudrais que se soit une femme, plutôt mignonne, avec de belles formes...» commença Sanji tout en rougissant en imaginant son professeur.  
« Monsieur permettez moi de vous couper, mais pour progresser il faut avoir de la volonté. » dit la voix au bout du fil avec un ton amusé.  
« O-oui pardon excusez moi, je voulais dire, est il possible d'engager un professeur spécialisé en mathématiques ? » demanda le blond avec gène.  
« Eh bien nous avons recruté il n'y a pas longtemps de cela un jeune garçon assez doué dans ce domaine et je suis sur qu'il sera ravi de vous donner des cours. » proposa le vieille homme.

Le visage du blond pris une mine boudeuse quand il entendu le mot ''garçon'' sortir de la bouche de son interlocuteur mais ne broncha pas et donna ses coordonnés au gérant du site qui lui proposa de le rappeler plus tard quand son nouveau professeur aura choisit un horaire.  
Après les quelques formalités, Sanji passa à table et sursauta quand son portable vibra dans sa poche.

« Sanji, c'est Chopper je ne te dérange pas ? » demanda le gamin avec un air gêné.  
« Non pas du tout, mais au fait comment as tu eu mon numéro ? » répliqua le blond avec étonnement.  
« C'est Usopp qui me l'a donné. » répondit Chopper.  
« Et comment il a fait lui pour l'avoir ? » continua le cuisinier perplexe.  
« Cherche pas, c'est un génie du net ! » continua de même le petit brun tout en rigolant au bout du fil.

Sanji pensa tout de suite à ce qu'il pourrais faire si ce cher Usopp venait lui bidouiller son ordinateur et oui notre cuisinier amoureux des femmes ne les aime pas qu'en chaire fraîche...  
Après quelques pensées perverses, le blond retomba sur terre et demanda à son ami la raison de son coup de fil. Chopper lui répondit que le lendemain après-midi, tout le groupe se rendait au studio pour répéter et que ce serait bien si le nouveau guitariste pouvait assister à cette répétition. C'est avec un grand plaisir que Sanji accepta avec joie quittant son ami surexcité au bout de la ligne.  
Après ce petit contretemps, le blond alla directement se coucher. Sous sa couette il repensa au déroulement de cette première journée de cours sa rencontre avec luffy et les membres du groupe, de ses coups de tête avec la tronche de cactus et puis le fâcheux événement avec le ténébreux Rob Lucci dans la cabine de douche il conclut alors que ce n'était juste qu'une blague de lycéen qui servait à terroriser les petits nouveaux . Les yeux du blond commencèrent à lui piquer et il s'endormit sur cette dernière pensée.

Le réveil du blond affichait 9h quand celui-ci daigna ouvrir ses paupières, après avoir cligné des yeux une bonne dizaine de fois pour s'assurait qu'il ne rêvait pas, il émit un cri aigu qui aurait pu alerter le quartier entier s'il ne l'avait pas étouffé. Pris de panique il s'habilla illico, fit un brin de toilette, pris ses affaires, claqua la porte et parti en courant vers le bahut.  
Il courait tellement vite qu'il ne pu s'arrêter à l'embranchement d'un carrefour et heurta de plein fouet, une personne qui venait d'apparaître dans son champ de vision.  
Le blondinet se releva avec difficulté tout en demandant pardon à la personne qu'il venait de heurter. Il remarqua alors que cette personne ne lui était pas inconnue.

« Eh le love machine, tu sais que ce n'est pas très conseillé dès le matin d'agresser les passants ! » ironisa Zoro tout-en passant ses mains sur son pantalon pour enlever les quelques traces de terre.  
« Ah ce n'est que toi le bouffeur de laitues. » répliqua le cuisinier avec indifférence.  
« Comment ça ce n'est que moi, et pourquoi bouffeur de Laitues ?! » riposta le vert.

Sanji se désintéressa totalement de son camarade de classe, regarda sa montre et sursauta quand il vit qu'elle indiquait 9h20. Zoro le regarda avec un air surpris quand il lui dit qu'ils allaient être en retard pour les cours. Le vert esquissa un petit sourire tout en attrapant le bras du blond qui commençait à tourner les talons pour poursuivre sa course dans la ruelle.

« Dis moi, ton réveil à sonné ce matin ? » demanda Zoro.  
« Bien sur que...euh... et merde ! » s'écria le blond faisant grimacer le cactus qui boucha ses oreilles pour ne pas entre son cri aigus.  
« Et oui mon vieux on est samedi. » ricana Zoro.  
« Tu pouvais pas me le dire avant ?! » articula Sanji fou de rage.  
« Mmm... nan j'ai trop aimé ta tête déconfite ! » se moqua l'homme au cheveux vert.

Sanji voulu riposter mais fut interrompu par le vert qui lui demanda son emploi du temps de l'après-midi.  
Le blond lui répondit qu'il avait eut un appel de Chopper la veille et qu'il devait se rendre au studio pour la répétition.

« Tu lui as donné ton numéro ? » s'étonna le marimo.  
« Non, c'est le génie de l'informatique qui lui a donné. » ricana Sanji.  
« Ah oui, c'est vrai que lui c'est un pro dans ce domaine... dis, donne ton num pour que je puisse te contacter en cas de besoin. » demanda le batteur .  
« Et pourquoi daignerais-je te le donner ?! » riposta le lover.  
« Vois-tu, nous sommes dans la même classe, dans le même groupe de musique, on a les même copains et même si c'est pas l'amour fou entre nous, on s'entend quand même relativement bien . Alors veux tu un autre argument ? » demanda Zoro avec agacement.

Sanji donna finalement son numéro au batteur et celui-ci fit de même. Avant que le blond ne reparte chez lui, Zoro lui nota sur un bout de papier le chemin à suivre pour se rendre au studio. Le cook partit en faisant un petit signe de la main à son sauveur du matin en guise d'au revoir.

Il était maintenant 14h et Sanji parti en direction du studio après 30 minutes de course folle dans les ruelles, suivant scrupuleusement le plan que lui avait fait Zoro le matin même, il remarqua qu'il était revenu jusqu'à chez lui et fit une mine boudeuse. Un vielle homme de l'immeuble d'en fasse lui demanda s'il s'était perdu et Sanji lui répondit qu'il essayait de trouver le studio de musique.  
Le vieux homme lui montra du doigt la route qui était l'opposé de celle qu'il avait prit et lui dit que l'endroit qu'il cherchait se trouvait à 25 minutes d'ici à pied en suivant cette rue puis en tournant à gauche au carrefour suivant.  
Sanji ricana doucement en remerciant le vieille homme et commença à devenir rouge de colère envers son ''ami'' qui devait bien se foutre de sa gueule en ce moment.

Quand il fut arrivé au studio, il vit la jeune rousse accompagnée d'une jolie demoiselle aux long cheveux azur.

« Sanji, merci d'être venu. » dit la bassiste avec un petit sourie.  
« Mais c'est tout à fait normal ma Nami-swan, et qui est cette jolie créature? » demanda Sanji avec des cœurs dans les yeux. La rouquine se tourna vers son amie et celle-ci se présenta. Le blond ne put retenir que trois informations à cause de la beauté fraîche de cette créature qui le faisait chavirer, elle s'appelait Vivi Nefertari, avait un ans de plus qu'eux et était la manager du groupe.

« Enchanté de te rencontrer Sanji, comme je l'ai dis à l'instant je suis la manager du groupe, je voulais te prévenir que nos répétitions ce font le Samedi à 14h comme c'est ta première fois ce n'est pas grave si tu es arrivé en retard, mais essaye de venir à l'heure la prochaine fois. » dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.  
« Oui ma Vivi d'amour ! » répondit le guitariste tout en se mettant au garde à vous.  
« C'est vrai ça, pourtant j'ai regardé sur une carte et le studio n'est qu'à 25 minutes de chez toi ? » s'exclama Nami avec surprise.

Sanji commença à leur expliquer et quand il mentionna le nom du batteur, Nami posa une de ses mains sur l'épaule droite de Sanji et vint lui chuchoter à l'oreille que Zoro avait le pire sens de l'orientation que l'on pouvait trouver chez un être humain et le remercia donc de ne pas s'énerver contre lui.  
Après cette petite discussion, ils commencèrent à rejoindre les autres qui était déjà dans la pièce insonorisé du studio. Tout le mode était la et n'attendaient plus que Sanji pour commencer à jouer.

« Sanji, merci d'être venu ! »dit le petit Chopper en lui faisant un câlin qu'accepta le blond avec joie.  
« Et le blondinet, pourquoi t'es en retard, tu t'es perdu ? » demanda le batteur.  
« Non je me suis juste promener sur le chemin et j'ai pas fait gaffe à l'heure ! » cria Sanji.  
« Ah d'accord » se contenta de répondre le vert.  
« Mais bien sur que j'étais pommé crétin ! » répliqua le cook fou de rage de la stupidité de son camarade.

Ace retint Sanji d'un massacre à la guitare électrique et lui demanda s'il voulait bien prêter celle-ci à Luffy, le temps qu'il répète un morceau.  
Le blondinet acquiesça regardant tout le petit groupe se préparer. Il expliqua au petit brun comment faire un bon son saturé avec la guitare car, ne faisant que de la sèche, Luffy était un peu perdu.  
Quand il eut fini de lui expliquer, Ace arriva et lui sorti son plus beau sourire et lui dit qu'il était très heureux de l'avoir parmi eux tout en lui expliquant que grâce à lui, ce morceau allait enfin être finalisé car il leur manquait depuis toujours un bon guitariste qui pourrait jouer sur ce morceau.

A la demande de Vivi , Chopper commença à jouer de son synthétiseur en même temps que Luffy gratta les premières notes, Ace commença à chanter, Nami à la basse et Zoro à la batterie .Les autres allèrent aux côtés de Sanji pour profiter du spectacle.  
La chanson débuta et le cook fut emporté par la musique comme si elle venait s'accrocher à ses tripes, il sentit un sentiment d'anxiété l'envahir et ne put rester assis.  
La chanson qui était interprété s'appelait ''Daite senorita''. Sanji trouvait que celle-ci était faite pour le brun il trouvait tout d'abord que celui-ci avait la carrure d'un espagnol avec ses cheveux en vague et son torse bronzé mais aussi à la façon dont il abordait les personnes, il y avait une pointe de malice dans ses yeux de charbon qui nous donnez envie de plus le connaître.  
Quand ils eurent fini, Sanji et les autres applaudir les joueurs et Luffy rendit la guitare à son propriétaire en lui proposant de leur faire une petite prestation pour évaluer son potentiel.  
Les mains du blond commencèrent à suer faisant glisser la guitare entre ses mains à cause du stress qui fut vite neutralisé par la brune qui lui rappela que ce n'était juste qu'un exercice et non une évaluation.  
Sanji monta sur la scène, brancha sa guitare à l'emplit et commença à joueur sur la musique du nom de Shiver par le groupe Gazett.  
Pendant tout le long du show, Luffy eut un grand sourire aux lèvres , Nami avait des berry dans les yeux , Usopp et Chopper était en plein extase et Ace et Vivi regardaient le blond avec des sourires de satisfaction pendant que Zoro regarda Luffy avec un air inquiet.  
Quand Sanji eut fini, il eut un doute sur sa performance car personne ne parlaient ni bougeaient.  
Il fini par casser le vide qui était de plus en plus pesant pour lui en s'excusant s'il avait déçu le petit groupe.  
Usopp s'avança vers lui et finit par lui dire avec un air ironique qu'il les avaient tellement deçu que tu fait officiellement partit du groupe ''White Star''.  
Un Bienvenu triomphale résonna dans la sale en même temps que Luffy, Chopper et Usopp ne purent s'empêcher de le prendre dans leurs bras manquant de les faire tomber tout les 4.

Le soir venu, ils allèrent tous fêter l'arrivée du blond dans le groupe, et se dirigèrent vers la maison de Chopper qui avait proposer de faire la fête chez lui.  
Sanji n'en croyait pas ses yeux, la maison de son ami était gigantesque, il y avait au moins quatre étages, la largeur de la maison était impressionnante et ne parlons pas du jardin avec la piscine qui avait un fond de 2m50.  
Ils entrèrent dans la battisse, et leur hôte commença à commander des pizzas quand Sanji lui pris le téléphone des mains et demanda au brun ou était la cuisine.  
Tous regardèrent le guitariste avec étonnement et celui-ci commença à cuisiner avec rapidité et finesse il cassa les œufs, les mélangea avec de la farine et de la levure pour confectionner une pâte qu'il découpa en petits carrées et qu'ils fourra certains avec de la viande mélangée à des herbes et d'autres avec du parmesan et de la mimolette. Il fit chauffer le tout dans de l'eau bouillante le temps de mettre la table avec l'aide de Nami et Vivi.  
Il prépara ensuite une salade avec quelques tomates cerise et des morceaux de mozzarella.  
Luffy en humant l'odeur des plats commença à baver par terre et essaya de prendre un petit pain chaud préparé en même temps que la salade, ce qui lui valut un coup de pied magistral sur la tête qui l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Quand tout fut poser sur la table, il s'essayèrent et commencèrent à déguster les plats préparés par le cuisinier.

« Mais c'est divin ! » prononça la rousse entre deux bouchées.  
« Dit, tu as appris à faire où la cuisine ? » demanda Usopp.  
« Quand j'étais petit, je vivais sur un bateau avec mon père adoptif qui est comme je vous l'avais dit le chef cuisinier de la tour de Tokyo, donc avec lui j'ai forcement dut apprendre les bases de l'art culinaire. » répondit le cuisinier.  
« Mais tes parents t'ont laissé partir seul avec Zeff en mer ? » continua Vivi étonnée.  
« En fait je n'ai jamais connu mes parents donc je pense que tu as la réponse. » termina t-il en allumant une de ses cigarettes .

Vivi s'excusa auprès du guitariste qui sourit à l'intention touchante de la manager.

« Au fait Sanji, tu n'aurais pas un rêve par hasard, car tout les membres du groupe en ont un ? » dit Ace intrigué.  
« Par exemple moi, je veux soigner toutes les maladies de ce monde. » déclara le jeune Chopper.  
« Je veux devenir le plus grand et le plus renommé des chefs cuisinier et partir en mer pour découvrir les secrets que recèlent les océans du monde entier. » répondit Sanji en rêvassant.  
« Mais c'est super, en tout cas t'es sur la bonne voie ! » complimenta le métissé au long nez.

Pendant que Sanji discutait avec Robin, Luffy décida que c'était le moment pour lui de crier famine et interrompit ainsi la discussion du guitariste et de la contrebassiste. Ne pouvant résister aux yeux de chien battu de son chef, le cook lui proposa une part de gâteau et une tasse de thé ce qui raviva la flamme sacrée de Luffy qui s'était écroulé sur sa chaise à cause de la faim.

« Franchement qui voudrais faire la cuisine toute sa vie, y'a mieux à faire ! » déclara sèchement le batteur.

Ace se retourna surpris par les mots de Zoro qui n'étais pas du genre à se moquer des rêves des gens, Nami vint lui mettre un bon coup de poing sur sa tête en lui demandant de s'excuser mais l'homme au cheveux vert fit la moue et partit en donnant l'excuse qu'il avait club ce soir.  
Vivi s'excusa auprès de Sanji pour le comportement inhabituel de son ami mais le cuisinier répondit à celle-ci que ce n'est pas grave et qu'il ne lui en voulait pas pour le plus grand soulagement de celle-ci.

La soirée se termina vers 23H, et tous rentrèrent chacun de leur côté.  
Pendant le trajet du retour Sanji reçut un message de l'agence des professeurs particuliers pour l'informer que le professeur qui allait lui donner des cours ne pouvait venir que le lundi après midi de 16H à 18h et que les tarifs était de 25euros la séance. Il finit par envoyer un message de confirmation à l'agence tout en se disant que la journée se terminait sur une bonne note . Après avoir ouvert la porte de sa maison, il alla directement dans sa chambre, s'affala sur son lit sans prendre le temps de se débarrasser de ses vêtements et chuchota dans l'ombre avant de franchir les portes du sommeil ''tu vas me le payer Roronoa''.


	3. Chapter 3

Le week-end était passé à une vitesse folle, laissant un Sanji mécontent dès le réveil, car il n'avais pus faire tout ce qu'il avait prévus. Il était déjà 7H30 , et la masse d'élève dans les rues de Tokyo n'arrêtait pas d'augmenter de minute en minute. Le blond rencontra en chemin Usopp qui était accompagné d'une jeune fille blonde. Pour ne pas les déranger, il ralentit le pas et c'est à ce moment précis que quelqu'un le percuta de derrière il se retourna prestement et découvrit qu 'il ne s'agissait que de luffy avec une tranche de pain pendante à ses lèvres .

« Chalut chanjchi, cha va ? » demanda le brun tout en mâchant sa tartine.

Le blond le regarda d'un air amusé tout en lui disant qu'il prendrait le temps de parler après que celui-ci ait mangé son pain. Après avoir englouti d'une traite la petite tartine , le chef des White star lui demanda aussitôt s'il était libre ce soir, il rajouta par la suite que comme son frère Ace n'était pas disponible, il n'avais personne pour lui faire à manger.

« Et bien à partir de 18H je suis libre,, et comme il n'y a personne chez moi » commença le cuisinier avant que  
Luffy saute de joie avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Sur le chemin, le guitariste demanda au petit singe, qui était la ravissante jeune fille accompagnant Usopp.

« Ah tu veux sans doute parler de Kaya, en faite Usopp dis que c'est juste son amie d'enfance, mais en réalité c'est bien plus » justifia le brun tout en montrant du doigt les deux mains entrelacés des deux ''amis d'enfance''.

Pendant un cour instant Sanji pensa intérieurement que son ami avait une chance infini d'avoir pour petite amie, une si belle et charmante demoiselle et qu'il devrait faire en sorte de s'en trouver une pour lui au plus vite.

Ils continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien jusqu'au moment ou ils arrivèrent en cours.  
Smoker annonça l'élection des délégués et tout les élèves commencèrent à mettre leurs papier dans l'urne.  
Après la vérification des bulletins, les 2 délégués nominés étaient à l'unanimité Robin et Lucci.  
A la pose déjeuner, Sanji voulu commencer à ce venger de la réplique du vert du samedi dernier.

« Au fait vous ne m'avez pas tous dit vos rêves, les gars ? » demanda innocemment Sanji tout en regardant le batteur du coin de l'oeil.  
« C'est vrai, et bien moi je veux devenir chanteur professionnel. » dit Ace tout en se passant une de ses mains dans ses cheveux ondulé avec un air gêné.  
« Je veux devenir l'un des plus grand dessinateur et exposé mes toiles dans le plus grandes galeries en France ! » cria Usopp avec envie.  
« Pour ma part je veux dessiner une carte du monde et devenir météorologue. » se contenta d'avouer Nami avec un petit sourire.  
« Je veux pouvoir comprendre ce qu'il c'est réellement passé il y a 1000 ans. » dit la brune.  
« Je veux devenir l'homme le plus fort du monde ! » cria le guitariste tout en se levant sur sa chaise et levant ses poings serrés vers le ciel.

Luffy se retourna vers Zoro qui ne semblait pas vouloir parler et le taquina un peu, ce qui lui valut une petite bataille d'eau dont-il raffolais tellement avec son batteur, mais aussi avec les autres membres masculins du groupe qui avec un grand sourire, s'aspergèrent sans retenue.  
Heureusement, le mois de Septembre était connu au Japon comme étant assez chaud vu que la maximal était de 25 degrés.

Après le cours de sport et d'anglais qu'ils les eurent bien séchés physiquement et psychologiquement, chaque membres des_White star_ rentrèrent de leurs côtés plus fatigué que jamais.  
Ace et Nami partirent en ville pour aller voir comment marchait leur dernier disque, Robin attendait son amant,  
Usopp et Chopper allèrent au parc et Luffy, Sanji et Zoro rentrèrent chez eux.

Il était 15H45, et Sanji décida d'aller prendre une douche pour enlever la sueur qui lui collait à la peau dut au cours de sport. En même temps il réfléchit au moyen de mettre une honte total au vert, mais s'y résigna vite car quelqu'un avait sonné à sa porte. Il était pourtant 15H50 et le professeur ne devais venir qu'au plus tôt à 16H. Il se sécha vite fait le corps, enfila un jean noir et un pull blanc puis passe un bref coup de serviette sur ses cheveux maintenant en bataille. C'est à ce moment la qu'il ouvrit la porte et se retrouva devant la personne à qui il pensait plutôt.

« Que fait tu là ?! » demanda le blondinet énervé.  
« Sourcil roulé, mais qu'est ce que tu fiche ici ?! » répliqua Zoro étonné de le voir sur le palier de la porte.  
« C'est plutôt à moi de te demander cela, je suis chez moi ici ! » Dit Sanji sur le même ton.  
« Tu rigole, ÇA, une maison, je vois pas du tout comment tu pourrais payer le loyer avec tes petits plats minables ! » continua le batteur tout en regardant l'immense bâtisse.  
« Bon maintenant du vent, j'attends quelqu'un ! » demanda le plus poliment possible le cuisinier en essayant t'en bien que mal de faire reculer son visiteur.  
« Et qui tu attend sans être indiscret ? » demanda le vert pour embêter Sanji.  
« Si tu l'es, alors fiche moi le camp sale marimo, il va bientôt arriver ! » répondit le guitariste soufflet.

Le vert pris les poignets agrippés sur son torse, ce qui arrêta net le cuisinier lover.

« Tu n'attendrais pas, par hasard, un professeur particuliers ? » Demanda avec une pointe d'ironie le dénommé ''marimo''.  
« Mon dieu, ne me dis pas que tu la tué en chemin, vu ton caractère c'est très probable ! » Paniqua Sanji tout en cherchant minutieusement d'éventuelles traces rouge sur les habilles de son camarade.

Zoro se pencha vers le visage du blond qui put apercevoir un petit sourire se former sur ses lèvres avant que celui-ci ne fonce vers son oreilles pour lui susurrer quelques mots qui avaient eux l'effet d'une bombe.

« Alors, on le commence ou pas se cours de maths ? » Murmura le batteur avec un sourire vainqueur.

Après quelques minutes passé dehors à ne rien dire sous l'effet de l'étonnement, Sanji laissa entrer Zoro.  
Il le fit asseoir dans le salon en attendant qu'il apportait un en-cas et des rafraîchissements.  
Le batteur parcourut du regard, chaque parcelles de la maison avec attention, Une assez grande maison, avec un style moderne, de grandes baies vitrées qui contrastaient avec de gigantesques poutres apparentes au plafond pour faire plus cours, c'était une maison de riches, mais c'était surtout la maison de son rival et le vert ne préférait pas tomber dans un piège tendu par le blond. Oui, pour Roronoa Zoro, Sanji n'était rien de plus qu'un rival, un nuisible, une sorte de parasite qui c'était infiltré dans le groupe et qu'il souhaité faire tomber de haut en insultant chaque jour, la cuisine de celui-ci.  
Quand Sanji arriva, zoro n'accepta pas le verre qui lui tendit et refusa catégoriquement d'ouvrir ne serai-ce qu'un centimètre entre ses deux lèvres.  
Le guitariste qui c'était déjà pris plusieurs vents, parti dans sa chambre et revint avec une guitare sèche et commença à joué un petit morceau.  
Zoro continuait de froncer les sourcils et se demanda pourquoi il restait planté la, à écouter cette tranche de gruyère, sûrement pourris de frics se disait-il.  
Après quelques petit accords par-ci par-la, il posa sa guitare à côté du divan et ouvrit son livre de maths et commença à faire ses exercices pour le lendemain.  
Il resta silencieux devant son cahier, crayon en main, en jetant de tant en tant quelques regards vers le batteur des _White Star_qui ne semblait pas disposé à bouger.  
Il se gratta la tête et relu avec attention le problème :

Evariste dispose de deux seaux non gradués : l'un de 5L, l'autre de 3L. Il y a de l'eau à volonté près de lui.  
Comment peut-il obtenir exactement 4L sans autre matériel ?

Sanji ferma les yeux et se remémora l'énoncé du problème en essayant de trouver les information importantes mais une voix vint troubler sa concentration.

« Alors on sèche le blond ? » demanda Zoro avec ironie.  
« Eh bien maintenant tu sais pourquoi j'ai pris un professeur particuliers, mais il semble que celui-ci ne soit pas disposé à m'aider ! » répliqua sèchement le blondin.  
« Mais comment un élève de terminal peut flancher sur un exercice aussi simple ?! » se plaignit le marimo en regardant l' énoncé.  
« Si tu es aussi fort que tu le prétend, alors montre moi ! » articula le cuisinier au bord de la crise de nerf.

A c'est mots, Zoro pris un crayon, se jeta sur le cahier et écrivit à une vitesse folle en dictant par la même occasion la solution au Blondinette.

« De 1, Il faut que Evariste remplisse son seau de 5L et le vider dans celui de 3 L de 2, Il reste donc 2L dans le seau de 5L de 3, Il vide le seau de 3L et il récupère les 2L de l'autre seau, alors son seau de 3L contient donc 2L. Et de 4, Il remplit à nouveau le seau de 5L et comme le seau de 3Len contient 2, si Evariste commence à vider celui de 5L dans celui de 3L alors celui ci obtiendra dans le plus gros seau 4L dut aux 5L-1L qui font 4L des questions ou c'est assez clair pour ta petite tête de fromage ? » demanda le batteur à son élève.

Sanji resta muet devant la prestation du vert, comment un mec comme lui pouvait aisément résoudre cette sorte de problème aussi compliqué soit-elle ? Il y avait sûrement un problème, une erreur dans son calcul car le blond lui n'avait mais alors rien compris, il tenta une approche pour rassurer son fort intérieur.

« Mais tu es sur d'avoir tout juste, car je doute qu'une tête de gazon avec un petit pois à la place du cerveau peu résoudre un tel problème ? » ricana t-il tout en cherchant une erreurs dissimulée sur la feuille devenu un brouillon avec les schémas de son professeur.  
« Je pense qu'ils ne m'ont pas pris comme prof juste parce que j'étais libre ! » contre-attaqua la tête d'algue tout en serrant le crayon dans sa main.  
« Oh mais ce qu'on est susceptible ! » ironisa Sanji.

Zoro, ne voulant plus entendre les critiques du blond se dirigea vers la sorti et ne put pas éviter un Luffy qui n'ayant pas pris la peine de sonner à la porte pour annoncer son arrivé, s'effondrant sur lui. Quand ils eurent repris leurs esprits Luffy se leva et tapota sur son pantalon pour enlever la poussière.

« Oi Sanji, désolé je suis en retard, j'ai pas vu l'heure passé... Zoro mais qu'est ce que tu fait la ? » remarqua le brun étonné mais heureux de le voir.  
« C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question ?! » Dit Zoro tout en se relevant avec difficulté.

Luffy lui expliqua que comme Ace n'est pas à la maison ce soir, il venait dîner chez la nouvelle recrue et demanda au batteur si celui-ci voulait se joindre eux. Le vert allait refuser l'offre quand le chef des lieux dit au bruns qu'il avait eut une excellente idée et que cela ne le dérangeait point, ce qui laissa Zoro muet devant sa réponse. Luffy commença à mettre la table en fouillant tout les placards pour trouver les couverts se qui lui valut un bon coup de pied du cook sur sa petite tête brune suivit de sermons sur le fait que ce n'était pas polis de fouiller chez les gens. Ayant finit de donner un petit cours de politesse au guitariste, Sanji demanda alors au à son ''très cher marimo'' d'aller chercher quelques boissons à la supérette d'à côté en n'oubliant pas de lui donnant un plan en repensant au samedi précédent.  
Quand Zoro fut partit, le blond commença à cuisiner sous l'œil avisé d'un petit singe, bavant devant les côtes de porc en train de frémir dans la poêle. Pour que celui-ci reste tranquille pendant l'élaboration du plat, le blondinet lui indiqua l'emplacement des ingrédient dont il avait besoin pour les autres plats et le brun commença à mettre quelques chips maison dans un saladier, ainsi que des tranches de pains de mies, également maison, sur la table pendant que Sanji se décidait à entamer une petite discutions.

« Dit moi Luffy, pourquoi cette tronche de gazon est-elle aussi peu sociale ? » demanda t-il l'air de rien.

Le brun devant sa question avait un air confus et expliqua à son ami qu'il ne savait pas s'il avait le droit d'en parler. Le blond, plus déterminé que jamais à prendre sa revanche, lui expliqua qu'il faisait dorénavant partit de l'équipe et que s'il il se sentait seul ou mal par rapport à l'un des membres du groupe, il pourrait prendre la lourde décision de les , inquiet par la révélation du nouveau guitariste, commença à raconter l'enfance du vert puis sa scolarité en détail laissant un Sanji plutôt de marbre et sérieux quand le récit fut finit une sonnerie de portable retentit et Luffy décrocha, Zoro était au bout du fil et se plaignait d'être perdu. Quand le brun fut sortit pour aller chercher leur ami perdu, le cook entama une cigarette tout en s'assaillant sur une des chaise entourant la table du salon, ses yeux dans le vagues se maudissant d'avoir été aussi stupide et ignare envers Zoro.  
Quand les 2 hommes furent revenus, Sanji servit les plats et ils se mirent tous à tables, discutant de leurs projets pour le groupe. Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, ils se trouvèrent tout les trois dans le grand canapé de cuir blanc devant la télé, Luffy séparant Zoro et Sanji buvant un verre de cola chacun . Soudain Luffy tomba raide sur les genoux du batteur, laissant son verre tomber sur le blazer de Sanji, celui-ci commençant à regarder Luffy avec inquiétude quand le vert le pris sur ses épaules tout en se contentant de dire que c'était l'heure. Sanji inquiet demanda plus d'explication à Zoro qui lui expliqua que comme leur ami est très vivace pendant la journée,quotidiennement, à une certaine heure de la soirée son corps se m'était au repos par lui même.

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais nous on va y aller. » Dit le vert en pointant du doigt la porte d'entrée.  
« Il en est hors de question, on ne sais pas quel genre de personne traînent dans les rues à cette heure avancé de la nuit, alors vous restez dormir ici ! » Affirma Sanji, faisant barrage à son invité pour qu'il ne tente de rejoindre la seule issue de sortit.

Le batteur regarda le blondin avec de grands yeux, puis demanda où étaient les chambres car leur ami inconscient commençait à se faire lourd. Sanji l'accompagna jusqu'à l'une des 4 chambres qui constituaient la maison, où il en profita pour débarrasser Zoro pendant que celui-ci, se dirigea sur le balcon pour prendre l'air. Après avoir couché Luffy, Sanji rejoignit son ami, une cigarette à la main, s'adossa sur la embarde du balcon et prit une bouffé de sa drogue pour la rejeter dans la fraîcheur automnal.

« Tu sais, j'aimerais bien savoir la raison pour laquelle tu me hait ? » demanda le guitariste sans émotion sur le visage.  
« Je n'est pas à justifier mes raison, même pour quelqu'un qui me nourris et me donne un endroit pour dormir pour la nuit ! » répondit sèchement le vert.  
« Je te signal tout de même que je suis un de tes compagnons de groupe ! » fit remarquer Sanji.  
« Écoute, je sais pas si t'es au au courant, mais avant que tu fasse ton apparition dans le groupe, nous avions et nous avons toujours beaucoup de succès, alors celui-ci se portera bien avec ou sans toi ! » s'exclama Zoro avec un sentiment de haine sur le visage.  
« Ah je vois, tu nous fais une crise de jalousie. » Répliqua le cuisinier savourant sa dernière bouffée de cigarette.  
« Je te préviens, si par ta faute il arrivait malheur à Luffy ou au reste du groupe, je ne te le pardonnerais pas ! » Menaça Zoro en prenant son hôte par le col.  
« Eh bien, je ne comprend pas comment cette Kuina a put te supporter. »Demanda le blond avec incompréhension.

Zoro écarquilla les yeux, se jeta sur le blondinet et le balança contre un mur qui séparait la chambre du brun et le balcon, ce qui fit grimacer le cook sous la douleur du choc. Quand il vit le batteur à quelques centimètres de lui prêt à exploser de rage, il sut l'erreur qu'il avait fait. Le vert posa ses mains autour du cou du guitariste et commença à lui crier des injures, toutes plus ignobles les unes que les autres dans le but de lui faire regretter ses mots.  
Mais quel ne fut pas sa surprise quand le blond l'enlaça calmement et tendrement.

« J-Je n'est pas finit ma phrase me semble t-il, cette Kuina a semble t-il réussi à te supporter et j'aimerais savoir comment elle s'y est pris, car moi aussi j'aimerais sympathiser avec toi, enfin ne crois surtout pas qu'on va devenir les meilleurs amis du m... » Commença le cook avec difficulté à cause de la douleur qui lui poignardait le dos.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Zoro s'écroula sur lui de tout son poids le laissant perplexe.

«Tu compte me tuer en m'écrasant ? » Essaya d'ironiser la victime qui du bout des doigts tapota le dos de son meurtrier.

N'entendant aucun grognement d'agacement ou autre de la part du vert, Sanji pris la tête d'algue entre ses deux mains pour qu'il focalise l'attention de celle-ci sur lui, mais fut surpris de l'étonnante chaleur que dégagé son assaillant. Il posa sa main sur son front et constata qu'il était bouillant de fièvre. N'écoutant que sa galanterie normalement réservé aux femmes, il décida de le porter jusqu'à sa chambre ou il le déposa délicatement sur son lit. Quand il eut terminer de l'installer correctement, il partit mouiller un linge propre, qu'il déposa soigneusement sur le front perlant de sueur de Zoro et s'assailli ensuite sur une chaise bien décidé à veiller sur lui cette nuit, au cas ou il déciderais de partir sans donner la moindre explication.


	4. Chapter 4

Quand les premiers rayons du soleil virent chatouiller ses yeux clos, Luffy commença à sortir de sa rêverie mais aussi, d'un pas non assuré de son cocon douillet. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre et écarquilla les yeux en sentant et en écoutant le bruit du bacon crépiter sur le feu. Il dévala les couloirs pour atterrir violemment sur une chaise disposée autour de la table, attrapa un couteau et une fourchette et commença à braillé comme un enfant de 5 ans qui voulait un jouait. Sanji lui, était réveillé depuis l'aube et avait confectionné pour le brun un petit déjeuné de premier choix la quantité de scones et de croissant était tout bonnement incroyable, il n'y avait plus de place pour le riz et le jus d'orange mais luffy se chargea très vite de vider la totalité des plats. Après avoir terminé la vaisselle, le blond vint s'asseoir en face du chef de leur groupe et lui demanda s'il pouvait informer les professeurs de l'absence de Zoro et de lui même.

Luffy aurait bien aimer connaître la causse de leur absence, mais se rendit vite compte que s'il ne partait pas sur le champs, il finirait en retard. Quand le brun fut parti, Sanji sortit d'un des placard un croissant et trois pauvres scones sauvés du ventre du petit singe qu'il mit sur un plateau avec une tasse de café et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la chambre ou était encore endormi le vert. Le guitariste resta 2 longues heures au chevet du marimo sans le moindre changement d'état de celui-ci quand enfin il daigna cligné des yeux pour laisser apparaître ses yeux émeraude.

« Alors, en forme ? » Demanda le blond.

Pour seul réponse, le batteur toussa faiblement tout en fermant ses yeux péniblement. Sanji posa sa main sur le front du malade et resta silencieux 2 minutes avant d'annoncer son constat.

« Je dirais 39,7 ! » s'exclama t-il avec un air enjoué.

« Ah bon, et comment tu peux en être aussi sur, je doute qu'un lover à 2 sous puisse emmètre une telle hypothèse ! » Dit froidement Zoro.

« Oh mais tu reprend du poil de la bête mon cher ! » Ironisa Sanji.

« Ce n'est quand même pas une petite fièvre qui va me rabaissé, le froid et la faim je les laisse pour les faibl... » la tête d'algue n'eut put finir sa phrase qu'un grognement retentit dans toute la pièce, faisant rougir celui-ci et fit naître un fou rire de la part du blond.

« Tu as peut être faim, ou je me trompe ? » Dit le cuisinier tout en s'essuyant les petites larmes naissantes aux niveaux de ses yeux à force de rire.

« Mais tu perd la boule ma parole qui voudrais manger de ta bouffe ! » Répliqua Zoro avec alla chercher le plateau remplit de nourriture qu'il avait déposé plutôt sur la table de travail en face du lit, puis revint près du vert et lui quémanda l'entrée de sa bouche avec une cuillère de riz encore tiède.

« Aller une bouchée pour papa sanji ! » Quémanda le guitariste.

« Non mais t'es pas bien, j'suis plus un gamin ? » Dit- Zoro tout en repoussant la cuillère.

« Ah bon...Reprenons une bouchée pour papa sanji ! » Repris le blondin.

Zoro n'en pouvant plus, mangea la cuillère de riz qui s'offrait à lui et en même temps en profita pour bloqué celle-ci dans sa bouche quand son bienfaiteur essaya de la retirer. Sanji demanda à son ''protégé'' de lâcher prise, mais celui-ci ne lâcha pas pour autant le petit objet argenté.

« On dirait que tu aime bien ma cuisine. » Constata le dit ''cuisinier'' avec un petit sourir.

Zoro rouge de honte, abandonna la cuillère et commença à bouder sous les mimiques du blond qui essayait encore de le faire manger.

« Je suis désolé pour hier soir, je n'aurais pas dut m'emporter. » Murmura le malade en cachant son visage dans les draps blancs.

Sanji reposa la nourriture sur la petite table de chevet près du lit et commença à allumer une de ses cigarette tout en regardant le vert avec un air ailleurs.

« Non c'est moi qui te demande pardon, je n'aurais pas dut te parler de la sorte... mais bon c'est de l'histoire ancienne, maintenant tu va me faire le plaisir d'avaler ton petit déjeuner et en même temps de me parler de tes honoraires car moi voit tu j'aimerais continuer à prendre des cours particuliers ! » Répliqua le cook avec un grand sourire au lèvres.

Le batteur émit un petit rire qui surpris le blondinet qui n'avait encore jamais vu son ami rire. Ils discutèrent des prochaines séances qu'ils passeraient ensemble quand le nouveau professeur précisa que le budget était de 1092 yens par jour. Un moment d'incompréhension s'installa dans la petite pièce laissant un Sanji perplexe mais aussi inquiet pour son porte monnaie. Voyant les yeux grand ouvert de son nouvel élève, il se rectifia en disant que comme celui-ci venait de France, cela lui ferait 10 euros.

« J'espère au moins que je ne prendrais pas sur ton temps de travail ou empêtrerais sur ta vie privé si tu devient mon professeur ! » Demanda Sanji avec inquiétude.

« Ça ne me gène pas d'enseigner à une tranche de fromage couplé avec une asperge ignorante ! » Ironisa le batteur avec un regard désespéré.

Ils commencèrent tout deux à se chamailler comme deux enfants se disputant une friandise jusqu'au moment ou le téléphona sonna. Sanji parti en direction de celui-ci et adresser un dernier ''mange !'' au vert avant de fermer la porte derrière lui. Le blond atteignit le téléphone juste attend et décrocha avec un air joyeux.

« Ici la résidence de Zeff le cuisinier, il n'est pas chez lui pour le moment mais si vous voulez lui laisser un message... » Commença le blondin.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que son interlocuteur lui coupa la parole de suite il reconnu sa voix grave et sensuelle.

« Hello blondinette, je ne t'es pas vu en cours ce matin, ma volonté de t'avoir pour dîner te fait elle si peur ? » Ironisa le beau brun au bout du fil.

« Je ne pense pas non, et puis que me vaut l'honneur de ton coup de fil ? » Demanda Sanji énerver par sa remarque.

« J'aimerais que l'on fasse un marché. » Répondit Lucci avec une voix pleine de mystères.

Sanji écouta la demande de son ennemie avec attention. Celui-ci sachant que le blondin fessait parti depuis peu du groupe des White star, lui proposa de le laisser tranquille une bonne fois pour toute si celui-ci réussissait à faire apparaître son groupe à la une des journaux dans 3 semaines.

« Tu te fou de moi, tu appelle ça un accord ! » Cria le guitariste.

Sans lui donner de réponse son interlocuteur raccrocha laissant le blond sans réponse. Il raccrocha le téléphone à son tour avec force et commença à chercher énergiquement son paquet de clopes dans son veston qu'il jeta par terre dès qu'il eut découvert qu'il était vide pour remplacer sa drogue, il alla dans la cuisine et commença à faire bouillir de l'eau et la versa dans une tasse avec du café instantané qu'il avait trouvé dans un placard. Dès qu'il fut prêt, le blond le but cus sec à s'en faire brûler la gorge tellement le liquide était chaud. Il posa sa tasse dans l'évier et décida d'aller tenir compagnie à son malade jusqu'en fin d'après-midi ou il demanderais à Chopper de venir vérifier l'état de santé de son ami.

Cela faisait une semaine que l'évènement de chez Sanji c'était produit, le temps d'hivers était apparut un peu plus précipitamment que prévus faisant frissonner les arbres et transformant le souffle chaud des êtres vivants en fumé blanchâtre. Toute la bande était en répétitions dans le petit studio pour le petit concerts prévu pour le mois de décembre, devant l'arbre de Noël géant du centre commercial de la capital. Luffy et Chopper avait travailler tout l'après-midi à la confection des affiches pour l'évènement. Franky et sa bien aimée avaient même échangé quelques mots avec des camarade de classe qui avaient été très heureux d'apprendre la nouvelle et disaient qu'ils ne louperais pour rien au monde le concert.

Pendant ce temps, le reste du groupe répétait les deux nouvelles chansons chantées par Ace qu'il avait intitulé ''Just One'' et ''Akane''.

A la fin de la répétition, le petit groupe alla s'asseoir autour d'une table ou était disposé des jus de fruits frais et quelques gâteaux.

« Que c'est rafraîchissant » Dit la rousse tout en sirotant son jus.

« Nami, si tu veux pas de tes gâteaux, je les veux bien tu sais ! » répéta Luffy tout en se balançant sur sa chaise.

« Si ça te fait tellement plaisir, prend les ! » Dit-elle avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

Sanji remarqua entre les rires de Franky et d' Ussop, que la mystérieuse bassiste s'approcha du marimo et commença à discuter avec lui d'une chose qui le fit sourire avec un air de détermination qui crépitait de ses yeux vert si profond. Il observa Zoro pendant un bon moment jusqu'à ce que le petit brun et le métissé au long nez montent sur la table et dansent comme des fous sur l'aire que jouait Chopper au piano accompagné de Franky et de son délirant saxophone.

Le soir venu, chaque membre partit en direction de son logis et Sanji se retrouva seul dans le froid d'une soirée de novembre. Il s'arrêta dans un parc non loin de chez lui, s'essaya sur une balançoire et commença à fumer sa première cigarette de la soirée. Il se balança deux, trois fois et regarda un point invisible dans les buissons juste devant lui. Soudain, il fut surpris par une main sur son épaule et reconnu son propriétaire qui n'était autre que Zoro. Celui-ci s'essaya à son tour sur la balançoire à côté de celle du blond, commença à ouvrir son sac et y sortit quelques gâteaux.

« Tu les aimes t'en que ça pour les avoir cachés aux yeux de Luffy? » Demanda t-il avec surprise.

« Et toi, tu me trouve tellement beau que tu t'es permit de me fixé pendant toute la pause cette aprem » Dit le vert avec un ton d'ironie.

« N-Non, et de toute façon, j'ai le droit de regarder qui je veux ! » Répliqua t-il le visage rouge de honte.

« Alors, si ce n'est pas pour ça, pourquoi tu me fixais ? » Demanda son ami avec un once de curiosité.

« Je voulais juste savoir de quoi vous parliez avec Robin cet après-midi, vous aviez l'air de tellement bien vous entendre sur ce sujet que je me disait que vous étiez très complices » Répondit le cuisinier encore plus honteux.

D'un coup, le batteur se leva et regarda le ciel avec insistance.

« Dans deux semaines, je participe aux tournois national de kendo, j'ai fais la promesse à Kuina de réaliser son rêve d'être la meilleur bretteur au monde, qui est par la même occasion le miens. Voilà de quoi nous avons parlez avec Robin tout à l'heure » Dit le bretteur en se retournant vers son ami avec un sourire aux lèvres.

« Excuse moi, je n'aurais pas dut te demander, ça te rappelle trop de mauvais souvenirs » s'excusa Sanji avec une petite voix tout en baissant ses yeux vers le sol.

« Si je ne pensais qu'aux moment tristes je ne vivrais pas, et puis je n'est pas eut que de mauvais moments ! » Sourit le vert en frottent énergiquement la tête du blondinet.

Sanji se leva, pris la main de son ami et l'entraîna sans un mot jusqu'au centre ville ou ils s'arrêtèrent devant ce qui semblait être un petit restaurant. Le blondin lâcha la main du bretteur, retira une clef de la poche de son veston qu'il enserra dans la porte. Il rentrèrent dans le restaurant et le cuisinier tourna la pancarte indiquant ''Close'' du côté de la ruelle. Après cela, il alla demander à Zoro de s'asseoir au bar pendant que lui passerait en cuisine. Le vert fouilla du regard le bâtiment et remarqua que celui-ci était étonnamment propre le bar en bois foncé brillait de propreté, le carrelage au sol reflétait parfaitement les lampes suspendus au plafond à chaque vitres donnant sur la rue avait été disposé des tables blanches rectangulaire contrastant avec les fauteuils en cuire rouge aux lignes courbes. Il n'eut pas le temps de contempler plus cet endroit que le cuistot apporta un énorme plat de sushi que le batteur s'empressa de dévorer.

Après quelques bouchées, il justifia à Sanji qu'avec un peu de sake ce serait encore meilleur, ce qui fit rire le cuisinier qui parti de suite chercher quelques bouteilles d'alcool ès trois heures de fous rires, le blondin débarrassa avec l'aide de son ami les nombreux cadavres de bouteilles car celui-ci manquait de tomber à chaque fois qu'il essayait d'en attraper une malencontreusement tomber sur le sol.

Ils sortirent finalement du restaurant, Sanji totalement soûl, n'arrêtant pas de gémir de mécontentement par rapport à la façon dont le portait le marimo et disait à tout bout de chant qu'il ne ressemblait nullement à un sac à patates. Zoro décida d'emmener le blond chez lui car il ne se voyait pas le porter toute la nuit essayant tant bien que mal de trouver la majestueuse bâtisse de son ami dut à son sens de l'orientation médiocre. Quand ils furent devant le petit appartement, Sanji s'amusa à chatouiller le dos du bretteur sous son pull quand il essayait d'ouvrir la porte de celui-ci dans l'obscurité. Le vert réussi à rentrer dans l'appartement sans réveiller ses voisins avec soulagement car ils étaient connus dans tout le quartier pour leur acharnement sur les règles de voisinages, il déposa le cuisinier surexcité sur son lit pendant que lui se déchaussait dans l'entrée pour éviter de salir plus son chez lui qui avait besoin d'un bon ménage de printemps. Il se rendit par la suite dans sa chambre ou il trouva le guitariste affalé sur le lit en train de dormir. Il trouva juste de ne pas laisser son ami dans cet état et lui enleva son veston et ses chaussures en lui faisant pousser un petit rire lorsqu'il effleura sa plante des pied avec le bout de ses doigts il le recouvrit ensuite avec une couverture assez chaude au cas ou la température baisserait brusquement et finit par élire domicile sur le canapé se trouvant dans le petit salon.


	5. Chapter 5

Le soleil n'était pas encore levé qu'un réveil affichant 7h percuta le mur d'une chambre encore dans l'ombre. Dans l'obscurité, Sanji se leva avec une mine déconfite dut à l'alcool ingurgité la veille et pétrifia sur place lorsqu'il ne reconnu pas les murs et la disposition des meubles de sa chambre. Il commença à paniqué quand son regard se figea sur quelque-uns des ses vêtements sur le sol. Il débarqua avec brutalité dans ce qui pourrait être le salon du petit appartement et aperçut Zoro torse nu, en train de faire griller des tranches de pains.

« Alors cuistot t'es enfin réveillé, viens manger avant que ça ne refroidisse » Dit le bretteur avec un ton amical.  
« Euh, je peux savoir comment je me suis retrouvé dans ton lit ? » Demanda le blond avec étonnement.  
« T'étais tellement bourré que je ne pouvais quand même pas te laisser rentrer chez toi. Au faite, c'était quoi ce bruit tout à l'heure, on aurait dit qu'un objet qui se serait brisé ? » Demanda le vert avec un air nonchalant tout en regardant le pain avec attention.  
« Mais rien du tout ! » Répondit le guitariste tout en jetant l'objet cassé sous le lit de son bienfaiteur avec le pied.

Ils mangèrent leur petit déjeuné, puis allèrent faire leur toilette chacun leur tour et Sanji en profita quand le bretteur fut sous la douche de préparer son bento avec les quelques ingrédients qu'il trouva dans les placards. Avec une chance inouïe, les deux amis arrivèrent à temps en cours sous les applaudissement de leurs amis qui les avaient vu courir dans la rue perpendiculairement à celle du lycé début de la matinée avait été plutôt calme avec le cours de japonais et celui de technologie, cependant l'heure d'art plastique avait été un peu plus Sanji eut passé le seuil de la porte, il fut enlacé par son professeur d'arts.

« Oh mon chou, que tu es mignon, dit moi tu ne serais Sanji-chan par hasard » demanda son professeur en lui faisant les yeux de biche.  
« Que quelqu'un m'enlève cette chose ! » exclama Sanji avec stupeur.  
« Tu es trop mignon, tu ne voudrais pas rentrer dans mon club de danse » Demanda le travelo tout en embrassant le blond sur la joue dont le corps frissonna à ce petit contact.  
« Monsieur, je pense que vous avez tué votre nouvelle proie » articula Ace entre deux rires.

En effet, Sanji était tombé dans les pommes ou plutôt dans les bras de son professeur gay et avez une mine étrangement pâle.

« Vous y allez toujours fort avec les petits nouveaux» Déclara Zoro avec une pointe de lassitude.  
« Mais je te rappelle que ça été la même chose pour toi mon chou, je suis sur qu'avec tes muscles saillants, la tenu moulante t'aurais aller à ravir ! » Dit le professeur d'arts avec une mine boudeuse.

Après un petit monologue sur sa vie à double face, Boncley décida d'envoyer le blondinet maintenant évanoui à l'infirmerie et demanda à Chopper et Zoro de l'y transporter. Quand ils arrivèrent devant l'infirmerie, le docteur Kureha les accueillis avec toutes sortes d'injures faisant sourire le petit Chopper qui compris que l'infirmière avait toujours sa forme Olympique même après avoir dépassé les 80 ans. Elle les laissa tout deux entrer, montra à Zoro une salle annexe ou il pourrait déposé le malade et commença à discuter avec Chopper sur toute sorte de plantes qui semblerait-il, grâce à leur vertus médicinal, guérissaient un nombre incalculable de maladies. Quand il déposa son ami sur un des lits, il prit un tabouret et se plaça juste à côté de l'inconscient qu'il prit le temps de contempler il remarqua que sa chevelure était nettement plus blonde que ce qu'il pensait, il aventura son regard sur les traits fins de son visage et s'attarda sur la mèche semblable à la couleur du blé qui cachait son œil gauche.  
Il s'approcha doucement du visage du cuisinier; guidé par sa curiosité il pris entre ses longs doigts quelques mèches dorées. Sans les lâcher et en fermant les yeux, il les fis onduler entre ses doigts procurant une sensation délicatement satiné sur chacun d'eux. Le bretteur repris son exploration et cette fois-ci descendit son visage jusqu'à la toison blonde et huma celle-ci il trouva une odeur sucrée qui ne lui déplaisait pas et essaya d'en trouver la nature avant que ne se réveille Sanji. Après un bon quart d'heure, le cook ouvrit ses yeux péniblement et commença à scruter la pièce comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Si tu cherche le prof il n'est pas ici. » Dit le bretteur avec un petit rire.  
« Quel con ce prof, il pouvait pas se retenir. » Se plaignit Sanji.  
« Oh mais dit moi, tu ne serais pas devenu un peu plus vulgaire. » Remarqua Zoro étonné.  
« Mais non c'est impossible, je suis le serviteur des femmes, le gentleman de bonne famille ! » Répliqua le blondinet avec de grands gestes gracieux pour justifier ses paroles.

Le vert mit une main sur l'épaule de celui-ci comme pour lui de ne pas trop forcer et lui apporta un verre d'eau avec un plateau repas contenant deux petits bols; l'un d'eux contenait du riz avec quelques morceaux de viande et l'autre une mixture grisâtre qui ne donnais en aucun cas l'envie d'y goûter. Après quelques caprices du malade qui ne voulais pour rien au monde, manger cette immonde ''remède'' mi-solide, mi-liquide; Zoro prit la situation en main en s'armant d'une cuillerée de la soupe tout en demandant à son ami d'ouvrir grand. Le guitariste se figea trouvant la scène surprenante et quelque peu gênante, mais ne voulant pas faire attendre le batteur qui devait lui aussi être un peu gêné, il avala le contenu de la cuillère sans un mot mais en exprimant son dégoût par quelques grimaces se dessinent à chaque bouchées. Dégoutté de ce remède, il exprima à voie haute que celui-ci ne pouvait être l'œuvre d'une sorcière et fut accueillit par des couteaux et des seringues lancés comme des fléchettes à l'entrée de la porte reliant l'infirmerie à la petite salle de repos.  
Quand la sonnerie retentit, les trois garçons allèrent rejoindre le reste du groupe sur le toit de l'école pour se restaurer. Pendant le repas, Sanji remarqua que Zoro était le seul à ne pas manger et se souvint des événements de la veille et en conclut que c'était par sa faute que celui-ci n'avait put se préparer à manger. Il s'avança donc vers son ami et lui tendit sans rien dire, sa boîte à bento encore pleine de mets raffinés qu'il accepta sans broncher. Le bretteur dévora la totalité de la nourriture présente dans la petite boite et partagea avec le blond le dessert de celui-ci qui le surpris quand il reconnu l'odeur humée plutôt dans la chevelure du cuisinier qui n'était autre que celle du chocolat blanc.  
Après une après-midi constituée des cours d'anglais et encore une fois de technologie Robin convoqua tout les membres du groupe dans le hall pour leur annoncer que leur secrétaire Vivi, avait trouvée une maison de disque qui voulait bien suivre leur début, si et seulement si, le groupe se présentait au prochain concours annuelle des jeunes talents avec en prime une nouvelle chanson. Nami ordonna donc aux membre du groupe de choisir chacun un partenaire avec qui ils écriraient une chanson. Celles-ci seront distribuées dans tout le lycée et celle qui aura le plus grand nombre de votes positifs sera la nouvelle chanson des _White Star_. Sanji ayant juste entendu le mot ''binôme'' se précipita auprès de la belle rousse pour lui demander de partager ''les beaux moments romantiques qu'il passeraient tout deux à écrire des chanson d'amour plus passionnées les unes que les autres'', quand celle-ci lui exprima sa gratitude pour avoir choisi son partenaire aussi vite. Croyant à un refus de la belle bassiste, le blondinet commença à se diriger vers la mystérieuse brune pour retenter sa chance quand il se sentit être soulevé et se retrouva alors comme un parfait sac à patate sur l'épaule du bretteur, qui d'un signe de la main dit un ''au revoir'' à ses amis qui rigolaient follement en oyant la tête surprise du pauvre cuisinier. Pendant le trajet, Sanji n'arrêta pas de crier au viol et commença mordre la tête d'algue du batteur quand celui-ci lui ligota ses mains avec sa cravate. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la maison luxueuse du cuisinier, celui-ci retrouva enfin ses pieds sur terre et invita le vert à entrer. Zoro s'assit sur le divan en cuir en attendant les boissons chaudes que préparait son hôte.

« Pourquoi tu m'a choisit comme binôme ? » Demanda Sanji tout en posant les verres sur la table.  
« Car t'es un boulet en maths » Se contenta de répondre le vert en buvant une gorgée de café.  
« Qu'est ce que les mathématiques on en rapport avec la musique ?! » S'énerva Sanji en mettant son visage juste en face de celui du marimo.  
« En fait, on peut dire que j'ai joint l'utile à l'agréable. » dit Zoro tout en prenant le visage de son ami entre ses mains et jouant à presser ses paumes contres ses joues.  
« Cette phrase est censée vouloir dire quelque chose ? » Répliqua le blondinet.  
« Peut être bien. » Répondu le bretteur en passant sa main énergiquement dans la chevelure blonde.

Sanji le regarda d'un air de défit et lui jeta un coussin dans la figurine ce qui fut le déclenchement d'une bataille de polochons. Les deux amis retrouvèrent leur jeu d'enfance pendant un bon quart d'heure, puis épuisés par cette lutte acharnée se laissèrent tomber sur le canapé.

« A en voir ta tête, je pense que le cours de maths est reporté à plus tard ? » Demanda le vert avec ironie.

Le blond se leva péniblement et alla dans sa chambre avec un brouhaha infernale pour ressortir avec un petit port monnaie à la main.

« C'est vrai que j'ai oublié de te payer la dernière fois. » dit le cuisinier tout en plongeant sa main dans le petit compagnon.  
« J'en veux pas. » Déclara Zoro tout en baillant.  
« Monsieur est-il du genre à rendre service sans demander son reste ? » Ironisa Sanji.  
« Je ne veux pas faire payer un ami'' Murmura le bretteur avec gène.

Sanji resta bouche bée devant l'aveu du vert, lui qui était pourtant froid et distant avait en quelques semaines changé de personnalité. Il s'avança près de son ami et lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

« Alors laisse moi te payer avec ma cuisine » Demanda le cuisinier.

Zoro regarda son ''élève'' avec étonnement mais se repris vite et laissant apparaître sur ses lèvres un petit sourire. Il accepta et tout deux commencèrent à marquer d'une croie rouge, les dates importantes sur un calendrier accroché dans la cuisine.

« Bon tout d'abord nous avons dans deux semaines la représentation au centre commercial, puis le concours des jeunes talents qui aura lieu d'après Robin le premier jour de l'été » Commença Zoro en cochant les cases énoncés.  
« Il y a aussi ton fameux championnat » Rappela le blond avec une cigarette au bec.  
« Comme celui-ci tombe le même jour que la représentation devant l'arbre de Noël, ce n'est pas nécessaire de cocher la case une nouvelle fois » Expliqua le batteur.  
« Mais comment va tu faire pour y participer alors ? » Demanda le cook surpris.

Zoro expliqua que son championnat durait la journée et ne finissait qu'au alentour de 20h et que comme la représentation ne commence qu'à 22 h, il aurais le temps de se préparer pour le concert. Sanji se demanda s'il aurait assez de talent pour pouvoir jouer sur cette mais il fut interrompus dans ses pensées quand on sonna à la porte. Il alla ouvrir et fut surpris de découvrir Ace et Ussop au seuil de la porte.

« Désolé de te déranger Sanji, est ce que notre cher batteur et chez toi » Demanda Ace avec politesse. A l'entente de son nom, le bretteur sorti de l'ombre, allant rejoindre le cuisinier. A l'inverse du blond qui avait été surpris de les voir, Zoro lui était serein et semblait connaître la raison de leur venu.  
« Je t'en pris Zoro, accepte de nous aider pour trouver les paroles de notre chanson » Supplia Usopp à genoux devant son dieu.  
« C'est impossible, tu sais bien que Nami a spécifiée que les groupes étaient des duo et non des quatuor » Justifia le vert.  
« Usopp relève toi voyons, on dirait que tu crois dur comme fer que cette mousse de gazon est capable d'écrire quoi que ce soit de poétiques ou même qui ressemblerait à une chanson. » Ricana Sanji à la pensé de voir son partenaire écrire des chansons d'amour.

Les deux visiteurs se figèrent après que le cook est fini sa phrase, ils regardèrent par la suite le batteur qui sans bouger réussissait, à transmettre à chacun des membres des _White star,_ son aura meurtrière.

« Sanji, comme tu es nouveau c'est normal que tu ne le sache pas encore, mais Zoro est celui qui, en grande partie, invente les chansons du groupe. » Déclara Ace.

Le blondinet tourna sa tête doré d'un geste lent vers son équipé qui le regardait avec un air fier à l'écoute de leur dialogue.  
Après avoir donner quelques conseils au chanteur et au métissé, Sanji ferma la porte et ne put s'empêcher de rire aux éclats en repensant à se qu'avait dis Ace aux sujet du marimo. Celui-ci avait déjà commencé à écrire quelques notes sur un papier et demanda à Sanji s'il pouvait lui préparer un verre de sake pour l'aider à trouver l'inspiration. Le cook, pour juger des capacités du dénommé ''compositeur de génie'', regarda la feuille gribouillée de petites notes et devint pâle à la fin sa lecture. Il prépara la commande de son ami, lui apporta avec quelques petits gâteaux secs et parti dans le luxurieux salon pour s'effondrer sur son divan. Quant il eut fini les 2 premiers couplets, Zoro s'étira et appela son hôte pour qu'il vienne juger son travail. N'entendant aucune réponse de celui-ci, il le chercha du regard et s'arrêta sur une paire de jambe qui dépassait grossièrement d'un des côté du divan.

« Et le cook, tu fais quoi affalé sur ton canapé pendant que les autres boss ! » S'exclama le vert tout en s'avançant vers le divan en cuir.  
« Ça se voit pas, je fais le mort.» répondit le cuisinier la tête dans le cuir claire.  
« Ça je sais, ce que je te demande c'est pourquoi.» Continua Zoro tout en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir non occupé par une partie du corps du blondinet.  
« Tu pense que je pourrais être utile au groupe même si je n'ai aucun don pour la musique comme vous autre ? » Demanda le blondin, la tête toujours enfouie dans le divan.

Zoro regarda son ami avec un air sérieux, il posa sa main sur la tête blonde du cook et attendit quelques instants avant de prendre la parole.

« Si Luffy ta choisis pour que tu sois le nouveau guitariste du groupe, c'est qu'il croit en toi et je suis du même avis que lui.»

Sanji leva sa tête vers le batteur qui avait toujours la main sur ses cheveux, et le regarda avec gène tout en lui adressant un petit merci. Pour que le blondin retrouve le sourire, Zoro décoiffa celui-ci de plus belle, ce qui les fis reprendre leur petite chamaillerie commencée en début d'après-midi.


	6. Chapter 6

Après que Zoro soit parti pour son entraînement de kendo, le blondin décida de jeter un œil à la petite feuille blanche gribouillée de hiéroglyphes incompréhensibles se disait-il. Il put cependant déchiffrer au moins le titre écrit en lettres capitales

'' For all lovers ''. Malgré le titre gigantesque, son regard fut stoppé net sur ce qui ressemblait d'un peu trop prêt à une caricature grossière de leur groupe avec sur un trône le stupide batteur entouré de ses fidèles esclaves Luffy, Nami, Usopp, Robin, Franky, Chopper et Ace; et de son fidèle toutou le ''boulet en amour et bien plus en maths''. Il ne fallut pas plus d'une minute au guitariste pour devenir rouge de rage et jeter la feuille à la poubelle. Après s'être préparé un bon café viennois pour décompresser il s'installa dans son canapé, alluma son home cinéma et commença à siroter son délice en même temps de regarder le journal télévisé. Il était sur le point conclure avec la jolie fée Morphée qu'il fut aussitôt extirpé de son rêve par le bruit de la sonnette résonnant dans la pièce. Il se leva péniblement mais fut vite agréablement surpris de rencontrer le regard plein de charme et de mystère de la belle brune.

« Bonsoir Sanji, j'espère ne pas te déranger à une heure aussi tardive. » S'inquiéta la contrebassiste tout en posant sa main sur l'épaule du cuisinier sortit depuis peu de sa rêverie.

« Madame, c'est toujours un plaisir d'être en votre compagnie, car vous êtes la dame de mes nuits ! » Expliqua Sanji tout en faisant une petite courbette, signe de son entière satisfaction.

Il proposa à sa belle d'entrée pour ne pas qu'elle attrape froid et dès qu'elle fut confortablement installée dans le canapé et recouverte d'un plaid rouge carmin contrastant à merveille avec le brun de sa chevelure, son hôte lui apporta un café suivit de d'un magnifique fondant au chocolat couvert d'un filet de sirop de framboise qui enchanta son invitée.

« Alors ma merveilleuse Robin, quel est le motif de ta venue ? » Demanda le guitariste avec son air charmeur.

« Et bien voilà, je suis venu te parler des différentes représentations que nous devons donner. » Dit la brune en serrant son café dans ses mains aussi blanches que les perles du collier qu'elle portait autour du coup.

Elle commença par lui donner les dates de chacun des événements :

Le 15 décembre serait le jour de la représentation devant l'arbre géant du centre commercial.

Quant au 21 juin, ce serait celui du concours des jeunes talents , compétition décisive pour leur entrée dans le monde de la musique.

Sanji écouta avec attention toutes les indications données par sa charmante camarade tout en les notant dans son petit calepin en cuir noir utilisé pour son travail de serveur.

Robin posa l'une de ses mains d'ivoire sur l'épaule du maître cook pour capter son attention.

« Tu t'entends de mieux en mieux avec notre batteur il me semble ? » Ricana la passionnée d'histoire.

« Moi ? 'entendre avec l'algue verte ? j'espère que tu n'y songes pas ! » Répliqua le marmiton qui, à l'entente de la réplique de son invité, avait bien failli se brûler avec son briquet.

« Prouves moi alors que j'ai tort, mon cher cuisinier. » Dit la brune en se levant du canapé.

En se dirigeant vers la porte, elle montra du doigt la boîte métallique disposé dans la cuisine ou dépassait grossièrement une boule de papier.

« Les choses commencées doivent toujours être achevées. » Finit-elle par dire mélancoliquement en passant le seuil de la porte en bois blanc cirée.

Quand la porte claqua derrière le corps svelte de la future archéologue, le blondin s'avança d'un pas lent vers le vide ordures. Le conseil mystérieux bien qu'avisé de Robin ne quittait pas ses pensées.

Il récupéra la petite boule de papier, la défroissa puis essaya tant bien que mal de retranscrire les paroles de la nouvelle chanson sur un autre bout de papier car l'original ne pouvait même plus être appelé ''brouillon''. Après un décryptage plutôt périlleux, le blondin s'étira avec le sourire aux lèvres. Il était fier de son travail bien qu'il est grogné tout du long à chaque fois que son regard croisait les idiotes caricatures faite par le marimo.

Son travail finit, Sanji décida d'aller se coucher mais un bruit étrange l'arrêta dans son élan.

Il se concentra sur ce drôle de sons il était doux, léger et étonnamment faible.

Le blondin chercha d'où pouvait- il provenir et au beau milieu de ses recherches, il se retrouva devant la grande bais vitrée menant à son petit balcon.

Il fit coulisser celle-ci et s'aventura sur son balcon devenu invisible dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Dès qu'il posa un de ses pieds nus à terre, il ne put retenir un petit cris de surprise en sentant sous lui une masse glacée à lui en faire dresser l'épiderme. Le blondin remarqua alors que l'air était devenu nettement plus sec et froid alors qu'il aperçut au loin, un réverbère qui grâce à la lumière qu'il émettait faisait apparaître comme par magie de petits points blancs virevoltants au grès du vent pour se déposer finalement sur le sol. C'est avec un léger sourire à la commissure des lèvres que le jeune cuisinier alluma une cigarette tout en admirant les cristaux gelés descendre un par un d'un ciel noir de jais. La neige était finalement arrivée.

C'est au beau milieu de sa rêverie que le marmiton fut réveillé par un bruit d'estomac affamé.

En entrouvrant son seul œil visible, le blondin regarda péniblement son réveil affichant 6h puis, remarquant qu'il était encore trop tôt, il décida de s'enfouir sous sa couette, là ou il pourrait continuer à nager dans son rêves interrompus tantôt. Mais ce ne fut sans compter les hurlements de ventre qui résonnaient à tue-tête dans l'espace encore sombre.

N'en pouvant plus, Sanji décida de faire taire son appétit en essayant de s'étouffer avec son cousin.

Après près d'une dizaine de tentatives, le blond abandonna son idée de ''suicide improvisé'' et se demanda s'il n'était pas préférable d'aller nourrir son estomac même s'il trouvait étrange que celui-ci fasse un bruit monstre alors qu'en réalité il n'avait pas très faim. C'est en se posant ces questions qu'il remarqua dans le silence pesant, de petits ronflements provenant d'en dessous des draps de son lit. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et c'est d'une main tremblante qu'il prit un bout de couette et la leva lentement pour découvrir à qui pouvait appartenir ses grognements. Sans une onde d'hésitation, son poing partit cogner la petite tignasse brune de l'intrus qui dormait comme un bien heureux.

« Luffy, mais que fait tu dans mon lit ?! » Demanda Sanji.

« Aie, mais Sanji, j'étais si bien ! » Se plaignit le brun tout en baillant, sans même prendre la peine de répondre au cuisinier.

« Comment as-tu fais pour rentrer, et depuis quand tu es là d'ailleurs ? » Questionna le blondin.

« C'est ton vieux qui m' a ouvert, il est très sympa et sa bouffe est excellente ! » Expliqua Luffy, un filet de bave sortant de sa bouche en repensant au petit déjeuner préparé par Zeff.

Sanji étonné de la gentillesse dont avait fait preuve le vieux demanda au guitariste si c'était bien la même personne qui l'avait fait entrée et eut comme réponse un petit hochement de tête accompagné d'un grognement de ventre du brun.

A l'entente de ce son plus que mélodieux, Luffy cria famine et demanda au ''cuisinier personnel du groupe'' de lui préparer un bon petit déjeuné ce qui lui valut quelques remontrances de la part du guitariste.

En descendant les quelques marches qui montaient à l'étage, Sanji entendit le bruit de la sonnette retentir et alla directement ouvrir sans se soucier de son ami qui commençait déjà à dévaliser le stock de viande séchée.

Derrière le palier se tenait un homme d'une extrême élégance, doté de cheveux mi-long roux flamboyant et de trois cicatrices sur l'œil gauche.

« Bonjour jeune homme, Monkey D. Luffy serait-il chez vous ? » Demanda l'homme roux avec un grand sourire.

A l'entente de la nouvelle voix dans l'entrée, Le brun arrêta net de manger le sachet vide de viande et commença à paniquer.

« Non Shanks, il n'est pas dans la cuisine ! » Cria-t-il pour donner une fausse piste à l'homme qui semblerait-il le connaissait aussi.

Sans demander quoi que ce soit le dénommé Shanks entra, une corde à la main et disparu une dizaine de secondes dans la cuisine pour en ressortir avec un luffy saucissonné sous le bras.

« Je m'excuse encore pour le dérangement qu'a put causer ce petit monstre. » S'excusa Shanks tout en donnant un petit coup sur la tête du ''monstre''.

« Mais non voyons, comme je suis le nouveau membre du groupe il faut bien que je réponde aux attentes de mes aînés ! » Justifia le blond pour sauver la peau du leader des White Star.

« Ah mais tu dois être le jeune Sanji, Luffy m'a beaucoup parlé de toi... enfin de ta cuisine plutôt ! » Rigola le roux.

« Mais quelle surprise, je ne m'en serais jamais douté ! » Ironisa le guitariste quand il vit quelques quelques traces autour de la bouche du jeune homme saucissonné.

Les deux hommes parlèrent de tout et de rien pendant une bonne heure, échangeant des fous rires au sujet de Luffy qui encore saucissonné ne pouvait attraper le moindre amuses bouches qu'avait préparé Sanji.

Après que Luffy se soit endormi sur le tapis, désespéré de n'avoir pu manger un seul des délicieux apéritif, Shanks pris avec affection le benjamin dans ses bras et informa le blondin que tout les membres du groupe avaient rendez-vous au studio pour décider du design de la nouvelle jaquette avant de laisser celui-ci seul chez lui, ce qui laissa Sanji perplexe sur le fait que Luffy soit vraiment leur chef de groupe.

Cela faisait déjà une demi-heure que le groupe s'était retrouvé dans le studio du centre ville pour choisir la jaquette de leur nouvel album.

« Très bien, je demande votre attention pendant les trois prochaines heures ! » S'exclama Nami tout en levant son bras pour attirer l'attention de son auditoire.

« Ça va être dur pour une certaine personne. » Remarqua Usopp en voyant Luffy plongé dans une pile de vêtements en tout genre posée au sol.

« Ma Nami d'amour, que font tout ces vêtements ici ? » Demanda Sanji.

« C'est pour choisir lequel d'entre nous serra sur la jaquette. » Informa le colosse au cheveux bleu.

« En fait, vu que le vote peut apporter des conflits au seins du groupe, il est préférable de choisir lequel d'entre nous rendra mieux sur la pochette du disque. » Finit Ace le regard égaré sur la bassiste.

« Ça j'avais compris, mais pourquoi faut-il se déguiser ? » Renchéri le cuisinier, regardant à son tour la rousse croyant que quelque chose clochait.

« Bah, faut bien avoir une certaine classe pour attirer le publique. » Expliqua Usopp tout en montrant au cuisinier quelque photos prises lors des derniers essayages.

C'est vrai que le métissé n'avait pas tord sur ce point, avec un peu de maquillage et un certain style de vêtements, les qualités physique d'une personne pouvaient alors être révélés. A cette pensée, le blondin pris des mains les photos que tenaient Usopp et chercha en vain les formidables formes de la rousse, les yeux mystérieux et pleins de malice de la brune ou encore le sourire éclatant de la jeune manager. Il dut se contenter comme lui avait dit Brook plutôt, des formidables pectoraux d'un Ace en tenu branché, des yeux mystérieux d'un Zoro en tenue de gardien de prison et enfin de l'éclatant sourire de Luffy en indien. En cherchant un peu plus loin dans l'album, il trouva une photo qui le perturba Sur un fond rose pâle rappelant les pétales de pivoines séchés, se tenait un petit animal à la fourrure marron, au nez de couleur bleu, portant un grand chapeau rose avec dessiné en son centre une croix blanche.

« Depuis quand on a un raton laveur dans le groupe ? » Demanda Sanji.

« Je ne suis pas un raton laveur mais un renne imbécile ! » Grogna Chopper tout en donnant de petit coup de pied dans les jambes du cuisinier.

Sanji se retourna prestement devant son interlocuteur et le dévisagea de la tête au pied craquant pour la petite frimousse de son ami déguisé. Sans hésitation il le prit dans ses bras et commença à faire voler son ami dans les airs comme on ferait pour consoler un enfant triste tout en s'excusant de s'être trompé. Quand il reposa Chopper au sol, il se tourna vers les autres membres du groupe qui le dévisagèrent avec des regards perplexes.

« Sanji-chan tu ferais un bon père de famille ! » Déclara la rousse.

« Une femme au foyer tu veux dire ! » Rectifia le batteur entre deux fous rires.

« Et si Sanji était en robe pour la photo de la jaquette ? » Demanda Luffy lui aussi parti dans son délire.

« Je pense qu'un beau bleu roi ferait ressortir celui de tes yeux. » Intervint Robin le sourire aux lèvres.

Voyant le cuisinier devenir rouge de honte, le petit brun lui pris la main tout en le remerciant de son geste qui lui avait fait plaisir et l'emmena dans les cabines pour lui faire essayer quelques tenues.

Après quelque essayages il sorti de sa cabine seulement habillé d'un kimono bleu avec quelque motif représentant des grues en pleine envolée. Après quelques applaudissements et sifflements de la part de la gente masculine, Nami amena le blondin dans une salle ou elle lui montra comment s'installer pour prendre la photo. Avant de quitter la pièce, la rouquine interdit formellement à son ami d'ouvrir les yeux avant qu'elle lui est autorisée. Sanji se demandant si sa belle allait participer avec lui à cette séance photos et devint rouge à l'idée de la voir elle aussi en kimono à ses côtés. Entendant la porte grincer, Sanji se retint d'émettre un petit cri d'anxiété pour ne pas passer pour un pervers avide de chaire fraîche. Mais quand sa tête quitta le sol pour être recueillit entre des mains chaudes et posée sur une jambe ferme, le cook ne put s'empêcher de faire balader l'une de ses mains sur la soyeuse peau blanche des jambes de sa déesse.

« Nami chérie, laisse moi ouvrir les yeux pour admirer ta beauté divine ! » Implora Sanji ne pouvant plus se contenter d'imaginer la jeune femme.

« Sanji, vraiment tu ne devrais pas, je suis sur que je ne serais pas à ton goût. » Refusa la rousse avec une pointe de nervosité.

« Ma chère, si tu pense être honteuse dans cette tenue, pense alors aux moments que nous passerons ensemble dans le lit conjugal. » Continua le guitariste tout en attrapant le coup de sa belle pour rapprocher leur deux visages.

C'est à se moment la que Sanji choisit d'ouvrir les yeux pour découvrir à deux centimètres de son visage une peau mat ressemblant de trop près à celle du bretteur. Commençant à se rappeler de son petit dialogue avec la rouquine il continua de remonter la peau basanée et finit par découvrir le visage de son pire cauchemar essayant tant bien que mal de laisser un espèce raisonnable entre leur deux visages.

« Marimo, pourquoi est tu en permanence là ou il ne faut pas ! »

« Ne dis pas ça voyons, et puis ce n'est pas parce que tu n'es pas doué avec les femmes qu'il faut en profiter pour me faire des avances. » Se moqua Zoro tout en rabâchant au cuisinier la dernière phrase de son dialogue avec la bassiste.

Après quelques échanges grossiers entre les deux membres des White Star, Robin intervint pour annoncer au batteur que c'était lui qui serait sur la jaquette car même s'il était déjà très populaire, il n'en était pas moins l'un des premiers membre de leur groupe. Sans demander son reste, le bretteur se leva laissant seul Sanji qui ne pouvait plus détacher son regard du kimono pourpre au motif de lotus que portait son imbécile de coéquipier.

Après les dernières photos de Zoro dans sa nouvelle tenue baptisé ''Red Shiver'' par quelques fans folles à lier; le groupe se sépara pour que chaque membres retournent à ses occupations.

Sur le chemin de son domicile, le marmiton croisa la route d'Ace assit sur le bord d'un trottoir le regard dans le vide. Il décida de s'approcher de son ami pensant que celui-ci était en pleine réflexion quand il le vit s'effondrer en larmes jurant contre lui même. S'inquiétant de son état, Sanji accéléra le pas et finit à sa hauteur d'où il l'interpella.

« Ace, mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive bon sang ?! » Demanda le jeune cook inquiet pour son ami.

« Laisse moi s'il te plaît. »

« Pour que ce soir Luffy te retrouve dans cet état, jamais tu m'entends ! » Refusa le blondin.

« Je ne veux poser de problèmes à personne, alors je te le redemande une seconde fois, rentre chez toi. » Répéta le brun la voix chevrotante.

« Je te répète une seconde fois que c'est non ! »

« Alors répond moi franchement, as-tu des sentiments pour Nami ? » Demanda le chanteur les yeux rouges.

Sanji connaissant maintenant la raison pour laquelle son ami pleurait il le prit avec affection dans ses bras en lui répondant que son éducation lui avait apprit à aimer toute femme de ce monde et s'excusa de son comportement envers Nami qu'il considérait simplement comme une bonne amie. A l'écoute de ses paroles, Ace se sentit ridicule mais avait la sensation que son cœur était devenu plus léger. Il remercia le guitariste pour son réconfort avant de partir déterminé à avouer son amour pour la jeune bassiste.

Il était maintenant 19h30 Sanji habillé en serveur débutait son service de nuit. Son lieu de travail était bondé mais grâce à l'aide de quelques serveurs recrutés avec soin, il réussit à ne pas se perdre avec les commandes et la confection des plats. Quand les clients commencèrent à partir, le marmiton remarqua la présence d'une mauvaise herbe assise au beau milieu d'une horde de jeunes filles en extases devant sa face de mousse. Ne pouvant supporter que son cher camarade soit aussi populaire, il décida d'aller lui même prendre sa commande histoire de faire ressortir son côté macho cassant ainsi le rêve de ces demoiselles.

« Bonsoir mesdames, bonsoir monsieur que puis-je vous servir ? » Demanda le blondin en parfait gentleman.

« Nous prendrons six sodas melon. » Répondit Zoro sur un ton noble.

« Mais enfin, un homme de votre carrure est plus attiré par une bonne chope de bière accompagné de quelques amuses-bouches ne me trompe-je ? » Répliqua Sanji avec ironie.

« Sachez monsieur, que l'habit ne fait pas le moine et il se trouve que ce soir un soda melon fera parfaitement l'affaire. » Déclara le bretteur avec un regard de défit.

Toute les jeunes filles commencèrent à glousser devant le bel apollon qu'était Zoro contrairement à Sanji qui était prit d'un malaise en imaginant le marimo se comportant en aristocrate. Le serveur apporta donc les six sodas melon à la table où se tenait l'algue verte géante, mais en repartant pour les cuisines il fut interpellé par quelques hommes provenant de la haute société.

« Bonsoir mon nom est Sir Don Krieg, j'aimerais une table pour trois personnes s'il vous plaît. » Demanda avec une extrême politesse l'un des trois nobles.

« M-mais bien sur, tout de suite ! » S'alarma Sanji, étonné de voir de tels personnalités dans son petit restaurant.

Complètement absorbé par l'élaboration des plats commandés par ses nouveaux clients, le blondin en avait complètement oublié sa petite mise en scène avec le sabreur ce qui déplut fortement à celui-ci à la vue du cuisinier servir avec dévouement la bande de riches qui s'était tout bonnement incrustés.

« Garçon, je n'ai jamais rien mangé de tel ! Ne seriez vous pas le fils de Zeff ? »

« C'est exact, mais je tiens à rajouter que ce n'est pas parce que je suis son fils que je n'ai pas du travailler dur pour en arriver là ! » Insista le blondin de peur d'être mal juger.

« Je vous crois, mais ne voudriez vous pas travailler pour moi, il me semble que vous perdez votre temps à travailler dans un si petit local entouré de personnel mais aussi de clients de basse qualité ? » Demanda le noble aux cheveux couleur lavande.

« C'est que je... » Commença le cook embarrassé.

« Ce jeune homme est mon cuisinier personnel ! » Intervint Zoro le ramenant contre lui.

« Ah voyez vous ça, et comment un jeune homme de votre classe peut-il se payer de si bon atout ? » S'énerva Krieg.

« Et bien, je vous laisse le deviner. » Susurra le batteur tout en plaquant le cuisinier contre un mur rapprochant son visage de celui de son serviteur.

Ne pouvant plus ignorer le comportement grossier du vert à son égard, Krieg déposa violemment l'argent du repas sur sa table et partit entouré de ses deux hommes.

«Cette fois, mon cher cook tu m'en doit une, sert moi donc une bonne bière ! » Ordonna Zoro fier de sa prestation même si ses fans étaient parties au moment du conflit entre les deux hommes.

Elle était partie toute seule. Le bretteur ne s'attendant pas du tout a ce geste de la part de son ami, tomba de sa chaise avec une douleur déplaisante au niveau de la joue. Sanji lui, était là, devant lui, se tenant la main qui avait giflé tantôt le vert.

« Mais t'es pas bien, pourquoi tu m'a giflé !? » Demanda Zoro, énervé par le geste de son ami.

« C'est toi qui a un problème, à quel moment de la soiré ai-je demandé ton aide ! » Cria le marmiton fou de rage.

« Tu tremblais comme une feuille quand Krieg t'a demandé de le rejoindre ! » Argumenta le vert du mieux qu'il pouvait.

« L'excitation, l'anxiété, ce sont des facteurs qui chez l'homme peuvent provoquer des tremblements du corps ! » Continua Sanji, les yeux vitreux.

« Mais je ... » Commença le vert.

« Je, je, je tu ne connais que ce pronom, tu ne peux pas penser un peu aux autres, c'était peut être ma seule chance de pouvoir réaliser mon rêve et tu viens de la gâcher. » Commença Sanji le souffle court « Je te déteste, tu m'entends, je te déteste ! » Hurla le blondin avant de s'enfermer en cuisine.

Zoro, toujours assit à même le sol commença à paniquer quand il entendit des fracas de bruits métalliques provenant de la cuisine et s'empressa donc de se rendre dans l'antre du cook. Il trouva celui-ci cassant une par une les assiettes soigneusement empilées sur le plan de travail.

« Mais arrête, t'es devenu complètement fou ! » S'exclama le batteur en attrapant le poignet tenant la pauvre assiette.

« Sort d'ici, tu n'as rien à faire dans ma cuisine ! » S'énerva le cook en essayant de dégager son poignet.

« Écoute, je suis désolé. Je ne pensais pas que tu voulais rejoindre les rangs de ce riche. » S'excusa t-il.

« Alors là, si tu crois que de simples excuses vont suffirent, je préférerais mourir que de te pardonner ! » Annonça Sanji en donnant un coup de pied dans la jambe de son souffre douleur.

Le batteur réussit à bloquer le coup en renforçant l'appui qu'il avait sur sa jambe ce qui fit tomber Sanji dont la tête heurta le rebord du plan de travail. Sous le choc et à cause du surplus d'émotions, il commença à sombrer alors que ces larmes sortaient d'elles même de ses prunelles couleur océan. Zoro laissa le blondin dériver et commença à nettoyer le sol recouvert de débris d'assiettes pour enfin revenir vers son ami inconscient qu'il décida de ramener chez lui.


	7. Chapter 7

Il avait pensé que la nuit lui aurait porter conseille, mais il fut vite rattrapé par la réalité . Ne pouvant se défaire du souvenir de la veille, Zoro n'avait fermé l'œil de la nuit, trop occupé à trouver un moyen de s'excuser auprès du blond sans pour autant perdre la face. Se torturant l'esprit depuis bientôt trois heures, le vert décida de se préparer un petit encas qu'il espérait comme révélateur d'idées. C'est en entendant des bruits plus qu'inquiétants provenant de la cuisine du petit studio que Sanji daigna refaire surface. Avec un air plutôt absent il balaya la petite pièce du regard. Ses yeux se posèrent en premier sur quelques cadavres de canettes de bière, puis sur d'immondes paires de chaussettes sales et pour finir sur la pile de caleçons sales mélangée avec quelques petits moutons de poussières. Le guitariste, sachant déjà chez qui il se trouvait en ce moment, pris l'initiative d'aller en direction de la salle de bain pour prendre sa douche matinale. Après une douche revigorante pour le blondin, celui-ci commença à ce sécher quand la porte juste devant lui s'ouvrit laissant place à un Zoro à demi-nu.

« Mais bordel, en plus d'être un fouteur de merde tes un obsédé ! » Hurla Sanji en plaçant la serviette avec laquelle il se séchait les cheveux sur son bas-ventre.  
« Moi un obsédé, mais tu t'es pas vu alors ! » Répliqua le vert cherchant un quelconque t-shirt pour habiller le haut de son corps.  
« Même si comme tu dis je serais un obsédé de première, moi au moins je pense aux autres et ne cherche pas à capter tout les regards avec ma tête de mousse verte ! » Finit-il par dire le souffle court en repensant à la veille.

Se sentant exploser de l'intérieur, Zoro sauta sur le pauvre blond pour lui administrer une correction dont il en connaissait le secret. Mais le cook ne se laissait pas faire, et dans certain cas c'était même lui qui menait la danse, tantôt Zoro était sur Sanji lui arrachant quelques mèches dorées ; tantôt Sanji était sur Zoro essayant tant bien que mal d'empêcher le vert de bouger même si celui-ci avait une force colossale.  
Leur dispute aurait put durer des heures, mais c'était sans compter l'arrivé d'Usopp et de Luffy tout deux inexpressif devant la scène.

« Alors la, je mis attendez pas du tout. » Dis Usopp les yeux rond.  
« C'est trop fandard ! » Rit Luffy se tenant les côtes tellement son fou rire était insupportable.  
« Vous auriez pus nous le dire que vous étiez ensemble ! » Commença le métissé « Ou alors, vous êtes tellement désespéré de ne pas trouver de copines que vous avez tenter la relation homo. » Conclut-il, lui aussi prit d'un fou rire.

C'est vrai que leur position en disait long, Zoro tenait fermement d'une main l'un des bras du blond et de l'autre une des cuisses dévêtues. Quand à Sanji, il se trouvait sous le torse brillant de sueur du vert, ses mains essayant de rivalisé avec le poids de ses pectoraux lui provoquant un léger halètement.

« Mais vous êtes pas bien, comment je pourrais sortir avec ce drogué du tabac et des femmes ?! » Répliqua Zoro.  
« Pourtant, c'est toi qui la pris comme coéquipier pour la création de la nouvelle chanson et qui ma demandé l'autre jour la photo de votre séance photo ! » Renchéri le jeune homme au long nez.  
« Sans blague, Zoro serait donc gay ?! » Cria Luffy surpris d'apprendre la nouvelle.

Sans un mot, le batteur des White Star se leva, parti dans sa chambre, et revint avec un magnifique fourreau blanc dont-il en sorti une lame d'une beauté presque irréelle qu'il pointa sur les deux gêneurs.

« Dans trois secondes, vous partez pour l'enfer. » Informa calmement le vert.

Sans attendre que la première seconde ne soit passé, les deux membres du groupe disparurent de l'appartement du sabreur laissant celui-ci seul avec le guitariste. Ne sachant quoi faire dans ce genre de situation plutôt délicate, Sanji décida de ramper discrètement vers la porte de salle d'eau pour la fermer à double tour mais fut stopper par la lame du sabre qui venait de se planter à quelques centimètres de son visage.

« Non mais ça va pas, ta faillis me découper ! » Hurla Sanji  
« Ta raison, reste tranquille comme ça au prochain coup je ne te louperais pas. » Dit Zoro en pointant son sabre sur le sourcil du blond.

Sanji, tenant à sa vie, couru jusque dans la chambre du marimo ou il fut plaquer sur le futon par celui-ci qui tentait d'enlever le t-shirt qu'il avait désespérément trouvé plutôt.

« M-mais tu fais quoi la ?! » Demanda le blondin avec un sentiment de peur ne voyant plus que Zoro au-dessus de lui vêtu seulement d'un pantalon dont le bouton était ouvert.  
« Je saute sur l'occasion. » Répondit-il en attachant les poignets du marmiton à un pied du bureau placé non loin du lit japonnais.  
« Mais je ne suis pas gay moi ! » Rappela Sanji le corps tremblant.  
« Mais... moi non plus. » Confirma Zoro avec un sentiment d'incompréhension.  
« Alors ''sauter'' sur l'occasion ... ?! » commença Sanji.  
« Et on dit que c'est moi le pervers. » Ricana le vert.  
« Alors dis moi qu'est ce que je fais attaché à un bureau et couché sur ton lit ?! » Demanda t-il encore une fois.  
« Ça te paraît impossible que je puisse avoir une conversation avec toi ! » Répondit Zoro.  
« T'appelle ça une conversation toi, je trouve que notre position est plus apte à un viol qu'à une discutions ! » Affirma Sanji, sa peur ayant laissé place à de l'indignation.  
« Et parle moins fort ou les voisins vont nous entendre. » Grommela le vert en s'asseyant sur le bas-ventre du blondin.  
« Tu veux du thé et des biscuits pendant que t'y est ! » Ironisa Sanji.  
« Tu vois c'est pas si difficile d'être gentil, pour ce midi ça sera grillade façon kensai. » Déclara le batteur avec le sourire aux lèvres.  
« Je suis accroché à ton bureau et de plus écrasé par ta masse musculaire connard, comment veux tu que j'aille cuisiner ! » Hurla le cuistot essayant d'alerté le voisinage.

Zoro posa prestement l'une de ses mains sur la bouche du guitariste qui commença à vraiment avoir peur pour sa vie quand il croisa le regard du vert qui n'était plus à la rigolade.

« Très bien, si tu ne veux rien entendre je n'ai plus le choix voilà je suis désolé pour ce qui c'est passé hier ! » Commença t-il « Je pensais que tu allais refuser mais quand j'ai vu tes yeux s'illuminer à l'entente de leur proposition ça m'a mit hors de moi. » Finit le vert en détachant son ami.  
« Serais tu jaloux qu'un noble est voulu m'engager ? » En conclue Sanji.  
« Ne dis donc pas de tel connerie je déteste les nobles, ils jugent toutes personnes n'ayant pas le même niveau de richesse qu'eux ! » S'énerva Zoro.  
« Alors tu n'as pas supporté que Krieg s'intéresse à moi ? » Demanda le blondinet surpris.  
« Je... Mais pas du tout, alors là tu te met le doigts dans l'œil ! » Répondit le vert brusquement.  
« Tu sais, je pense que tu détiens un fort potentiel, cela dit j'ai toujours du mal à trouver en quoi mais ce n'est surtout pas pour mentir. » Rigola Sanji.  
« Ouais ba moi au moins j'ai pas besoin de fric ou d'une gueule de noble pour prouver qui je suis. » Déclara Zoro.

Le blondin s'arrêta de rire pour repenser à la soirée de la veille et pensa par la suite que si le vert ne l'avait pas aider, il serait sûrement devenu une pourriture du même genre de Krieg.

« Tu as raison et c'est très bien comme ça. » Dit-il simplement.  
« Tu pense partir du groupe ? » Demanda le batteur sur le même ton.  
« Il est vrai que pour ce que tu as fais je devrais quitter le groupe. » Commença Sanji « Mais je mis plait trop et puis, que seriez vous sans mon génie et mon talent ?! » Conclue t-il en se faisant des éloges.  
« Ça je me le demande, sûrement meilleur groupe de l'année ! » Ironisa Zoro en remettant son t-shirt.

C'est à ce moment la que choisit le blond pour lui envoyer une canette vide que le vert se prit en pleine face, laissant ainsi couler sur ses cheveux les dernières gouttes d'alcool qu'il restait, ce qui fut pour eux le début d'une nouvelle chamaillerie comme celles qu'ils avaient pu partager avant l'incident.  
Après une bonne demi-heure d'acharnement, la faim se fit sentir chez les deux camps.  
Au final, Sanji se retrouvait au fourneau laissant la tête de verdures chercher des vêtements propres pour que son invité puisse au moins porter quelque chose d'autre qu'un unique caleçon.  
Ce qui fut totalement normal c'est la réaction qu'eut le marmiton en voyant les placards remplit de canettes d'alcool ou encore de paquets de chips mais, ce qui fut sans aucun doute étrange, ce fut sa réaction quand il vit ses vêtements pendre sur une cordelette.

« Zoro vient ici tout de suite ! » Hurla le blondin.  
« Mais j'ai fais quoi pour que dieu me déteste ainsi ? » Se plaignit l'interpellé.  
« Dis moi ce que tu vois pendu sur cette cordelette ?! » Demanda Sanji en pointant du doigt l'étendage sur le petit balcon.  
« Ça s'appelle des vêtements, en occurrence les tiens. » Dis calmement Zoro.  
« Merci d'avoir une telle présence d'esprit, mais ce qui m'intrigue c'est pourquoi mon caleçon se retrouve sur cet étendage et comment ais-je pus, étant endormi, me changer ?! » S'égosilla le marmiton une louche à la main.  
« Ah ça, et bien comme tu t'étais foutu en rogne hier et que tu t'étais salit j'en ais donc profité pour te changer. » Répondis tout simplement Zoro.  
« Pour me mater oui, et moi qui pensait qu' Usopp et Luffy avait tord sur ton cas ! » Déclara Sanji.  
« Oh, mais tu sais que tu viens de me faire un très beau cadeau, ta confiance en moi me touche beaucoup ! » Dit le vert tout en posant sa main sur la petite tête blonde pour en ébouriffé la chevelure.

Sanji dirigea soudain son regard vers celui du marimo, il se disait qu'il ne comprenait et ne comprendrait sûrement jamais pourquoi ce petit geste lui faisait tellement de bien. En voyant sa peau se teinter d'un beau rouge au niveau de son visage d'ivoire, Zoro pencha le sien près des fines lèvres rosées qui semblaient trembler de surprise au vu de cette situation mais décida en cour de route de changer de cible pour s'intéresser à l'oreille du jeune cook elle aussi teintée de rouge.

« J'aime le steak mais pas au point d'être cramer si tu vois ce que je veux dire. » Susurra Zoro avec une pointe d'ironie.  
« Idiot pourquoi tu n'es pas allé éteindre le feu ! » Cria Sanji qui essayait de sauver les pauvres steaks noircis.  
« C'est toi le chef non ? » Répliqua le vert.  
« Ah, mais pourquoi il a fallut que tu me déconcentre à tel point que je ne puisse rester à mon poste ! » Se plaignit le cuisinier.  
« Et bien, on dirait qu'il y en a un qui ne sais pas quel camps choisir, je te fais t'en d'effet que ça ?! » Ria Zoro au éclat.  
« Non Zoro, c'est toi qui ne sait pas ou tu en ais, et je te conseille d'arrêté d'utiliser ta fierté pour caché tes sentiments car les femmes n'aiment cela. » Répliqua le blondin d'une voix grave.  
« Alors si ma fierté est mon défaut, que est le tient love cook ? » Demanda le bretteur en se collant à lui.  
« Au lieu de me chercher un quelconque défaut, veux tu bien me donner des vêtements, je commence à avoir froid moi ! » S'énerva Sanji.

Quand il vit le bras de son ami lui tendre les vêtements, il se retourna pour les enfiler, mais c'était sans compté que Zoro était toujours collé à lui et qu'ils se retrouvèrent tout deux face à face, leur deux corps collés.

« Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu sois si impatient. » Ironisa le bretteur avec un sourire carnassier.

Pour toute réponses, Sanji frappa avec toute la force de sa jambe au seul endroit ou ne pouvait résister un homme normalement constitué. Se tortillant sous la douleur, le vert rampa à travers le petit salon pour trouver un endroit ou il pourrait patienter afin de faire disparaître la douleur présente au niveau de son entre-jambe, il opta donc pour le canapé. Pendant que le marmiton cuisinait le reste du repas, le vert en profita pour sortir la petite feuille recopié par le cook pour continuer à écrire la suite de leur chanson. Quand Sanji apporta le repas qu'il posa sur la petite table en bois à proximité du canapé, son regard resta figé sur le batteur. Il pensait que Zoro était une personne froide, sans intérêt, qui ne pensait jamais au travail et préférait mourir que de se bouger pour aider quiconque lui demanderait de l'aide mais il avait tord, devant lui se tenait une personne tout à fait différente. Il était là, entrain d'écrire avec passion les prochaines paroles le sourire aux lèvres et les yeux pétillants d'ardeur. Ce ne fut que quand le vert décida de changer d'activité que Sanji put enfin se concentrer sur autre chose. C'est avec les idées un peu embrouillées que le blondin commença à mangé aux côtés du batteur qui décidément n'était pas doué avec les bonnes manières.

« Tu avance dans la chanson ? » Demanda le blondin entre deux bouchée.  
« Toute les paroles sont écrites. » Répondit Zoro.  
« T-tu la finie ?! » Continua Sanji plus que surpris.  
« Il semblerait, en même temps j'ai une bonne source d'inspiration. » Déclara Zoro tout en sirotant sa canette de bière.  
« t'es gonflé quand même, j'ai même pas pus t'aider à l'écrire ! » Bouda Sanji.

Avant que le vert ne puisse répondre à son ami, le téléphone du blondin sonna faisant se lever celui-ci pour aller dans une pièce ou il serait tranquille pour parler. C'est après quelques minutes de dialogue que Sanji raccrocha et s'approcha du vert toujours confortablement installé dans le canapé. C'est au moment ou Zoro daigna tourné son regard d'émeraude vers le cook , qu'il se leva prestement pour faire face à son ami qui avait le feu aux joues.

« Et cook, t'es malade, tu veux que j'appelle Chopper ? » S'alarma le vert en voyant le visage cramoisi de Sanji.  
« C'était mon père au téléphone. » Commença le blondinet.  
« Qu'est ce que tu veux que ça me foute que c'était Zeff, le plus urgent c'est que tu retrouve ton état normal ! » Déclara le batteur.  
« Il m'a dit que comme il ne serait sûrement pas la pendant les fêtes, il préférerais que je loge chez un ami. » Continua le love cook de plus en plus rouge.  
« Hein ? » Fut la seul réponse avant que Sanji se courbe devant lui.  
« Pourrais-je loger chez toi le temps des fêtes !? » Demanda Sanji qui avait atteint le rouge carmin.

Zoro étonné par ce que lui demandait le blond, lui demanda de relever la tête pour faire face à celui-ci et finit pas accepter sa requête qui ne comptait de toute évidence refuser. C'est en fin d'après midi que les deux hommes eurent finit de déménager quelques affaires appartenant à Sanji dans le petit appartement. A près l'inspection de tout l'appartement, c'est seulement à la revue de la dernière pièce que les deux colocataires s'aperçurent qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul lit. Voulant tout deux dormir dans le petit futon, c'est dans une lutte acharné que le guitariste et le batteur se défièrent en vu de gagner le droit de dormir dans le petit lit japonnais. Arès plus de deux heures de replay des épisodes de ''La petite maison dans la prairie'' c'est le blondin qui craqua le premier et s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte, la tête sur l'épaule de son ami qui lui trouvait cette bonne vieille série plus qu'intéressante, mais moins que de s'enivrer de l'odeur d'une chevelure aux reflets dorés.

Les quelques jours précédents la prestation devant l'arbre de noël avaient été plus qu'éprouvant, répétant sans cesse les derniers morceaux les membres du groupe commençaient à se fatiguer ce qui inquiéta fortement Vivi qui décida d'organiser une petite fête pour détendre le groupe avant le jour fatidique. C'est dans la joie et la bonne humeur que les White Star c'étaient donné rendez-vous au studio pour s'amuser en cette soirée de 14 décembre. Ne voyant pas Zoro dans la salle, Nami s'approcha de Sanji pour lui demander s'il savait ou leur tête d'algue préféré se trouvait puisque qu'il était son colocataire. Avec une danse tout à fait ridicule, le blondin lui répondit que le marimo était à son entraînement de kendo pour finir de se préparer pour son concours de kendo. Durant leur discussion, deux personnes c'étaient joint à eux, la douce et mystérieuse Robin et le Ace, le chanteur d'exception.  
Se rendant compte de l'heure tardive, Nami ne voulant pas être fatigué pour le concert du lendemain salua toute l'équipe et parti en compagnie de Ace avec qui elle sortait depuis peu suivit de Luffy qui n'arrêtait pas de se goinfrer.  
Avant de partir de la petite fête, Sanji fut interpellé par Chopper qui lui demanda s'il pouvait aller encourager le batteur à sa place en raison de l'accordage de son piano et de son clavecin avant la représentation. Ne pouvant décidément rien refuser au petit brun, Sanji accepta l'offre et parti armé de sa guitare à son nouveau logis.

Il n'était pourtant que 6 heure du matin et le bretteur était déjà réveillé bien décidé à faire ses exercices matinaux. C'est par l'odeur de transpiration que Sanji se leva de son cocon douillet pour partir en direction de la cuisine à la recherche d'une tasse à la fois propre et non fissuré pour boire son café.  
C'est après une bonne douche et s'être habillé que Sanji s'occupa de préparer le bento du vert qui ne pourrais manger à domicile en raison des entraînements de dernières minutes. Ne sachant pas quoi faire pour s'occuper en l'absence du batteur, Sanji chercha un moyen pour empêcher Lucci de lui faire quoi que ce soit puisqu'il était sur de ne pouvoir remporter son stupide pari. C'est donc avec l'esprit hanté à cette pensée que le blondin parti pour le dojo. C'est en arrivant devant les portes de l'antique bâtisse Sanji croisa la route de Shanks, le père adoptif d'Ace et Luffy.

« Oh Sanji, ça baigne ?! » Demanda Shanks à la façon d'un adolescent.  
« Que faite vous ici, vous participé au concours ? » Questionna le blondin.  
« Non, je suis juste venu rendre visite à un ami. » Répondit le roux en regardant en direction du jardin central menant aux porte de la bâtisse.

Le cook, curieux de savoir ce que pouvait regarder son aîné se retourna en direction du jardin et vit un homme au cheveux ébène et aux yeux perçant se diriger vers eux. Maintenant à leur niveau, Sanji commença à paniquer en voyant que le nouvel arrivant était encore plus grand que le paternel des deux bruns.

« Sanji, je te présente Mihawk qui est l'un des entraîneur du dojo mais aussi le propriétaire de celui-ci. » Dit fièrement le roux à l'attention du brun aux yeux de faucon.  
« Tu dois être le fils de Zeff, enchanté de faire ta connaissance. » Dit Mihawk.  
« Moi de même, mais comment savez vous que Zeff est mon père ? » Demanda le marmiton.  
« Ça doit être parce que tu es le professeur de Roronoa. » Déclara Shanks en s'accrochant à l'un des bras du brun.  
« Cela peut effectivement résumer la situation. » Expliqua Mihawk d'un air serein.

Voyant de petits cœur roses apparaîtrait autour des deux hommes, Sanji prit l'initiative d'ouvrir la marche pour enter dans la battisse, des idées perverses plein la tête.  
Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure que les match en un contre un avait débutés. Assit à côté de Mihawk, le blondin ne se sentait pas d'encourager son ami, remarquant la froideur de l'homme à ses côtés mais il se disait que c'était bien inutile vu la raclé que m'était l'escrimeur au cheveux vert à tout ses adversaires. La final était enfin arrivé, Zoro était face à présent d'un homme reconnu comme le meilleur du Japon. Ayant déjà combattu, le vert était exténué rien qu'en parant les coups de son adversaire qui ne semblait pourtant pas avoir la puissance d'un colosse. Sanji lui dans son estrade commençait à craquer à la vu de l'homme à la chevelure flamboyante se dorloter contre le torse de son ami qui ne bronchait pas. Comme ci cela ne suffisait, il lui disait des mots doux et ne supportant pas l'idée que son ami perde se combat, le blondinet se leva de sa chaise faisant sursauter la moitié de son entourage.

« Bretteur renommé mon cul va, et ça se dit meilleur du Japon alors qui sait même pas porter un sabre il y a de quoi devenir fou de rage non ?! » Cria Sanji pour attirer l'attention de toute l'assemblée.  
« Euh Sanji, il ne vaudrait pas mieux d'énerver le jury sous peine d'être mit dehors. » Dit Shanks pour tenter de calmer le blond.  
« Mais vous avez pas vu sa façon de bouger on dirait un gorille constipé en pleine reproduction ! » Continua le marmiton.  
« Tu veux pas te taire love cook, je me concentre ! » Intervint Zoro.  
« Je te signale que je t'encourage ! » Expliqua Sanji en changeant de cible passant de gorille au marimo.  
« Mais n'importe quoi, tu sais ce que ça veut dire encourager au moins ! » S égosilla le bretteur.  
« Je suis pas un marimo moi monsieur ! » Répliqua le blondin.

Ce qui devait être un encouragement au départ parti en véritable scène de ménage. La foule riait aux éclats pendant que les deux membres des White Star se querellaient laissant sur la touche l'adversaire de Zoro qui en essayant de profiter de la situation se fit éjecter du terrain d'un coup de sabre ce qui fit du marimo le nouveau gagnant de ce championnat.  
C'est donc dans la franche camaraderie et avec quelques insultes que les deux adolescents allèrent fêter la victoire du sabreur dans un bar non loin. Grâce à l'alcool qui coulait à flot, Sanji et Zoro avait réussit à mettre leur différents de côté pour pouvoir profiter de la soirée et savourer le goût de la victoire. Mais cette sensation de bien être fut de courte durée en effet étant trop absorbé par leur victoire actuelle, ils en avaient oublié leur concert dans le centre ville. Ne leur restant qu'une dizaine de minutes pour rejoindre le groupe, Zoro pris l'initiative de prendre une moto qui semblait abandonné à l'extérieur du bar. En peut de temps, ils se retrouvèrent près de la grande avenue menant tout droit au centre commercial ou aurez lieu le concert. Mais un événement inattendu vient gâcher l'esprit de fête de ce mois de décembre. Même si le vert était un trou en se qui concerne l'alcool, il n'en reste pas moins un être humain qui voit ses réflexes diminuer en fonction de son taux d'alcool dans le sang et c'est avec la pensé de pouvoir jouer avec ses amis ce soir que la moto percuta un camion apparut à l'embranchement d'une rue. La neige commença à tomber petit à petit sur les routes goudronnée de la capital. C'est avec un filet de sang coulant de son œil gauche que le batteur repris ses esprits, contemplant l'horreur de l'accident. Autour de lui, il n'y avait plus que des débris de verres ou encore les carcasses des deux véhicules complètements détruites. Mais c'est en voyant plusieurs passant se diriger vers lui qu'il se souvint qu'il n'était pas seul sur la moto. Il chercha donc le cuisinier avec l'aide de son seul œil valide et le trouva grâce à l'aide de quelques passants sous une plaque de métal qui était tantôt la porte arrière du gros véhicule.

« Sanji, tu m'entend ?! » Tenta le vert pour voir dans quel état était son ami.  
« Z-zoro, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai tellement mal. » Fit Sanji les yeux clos.  
« Écoute, nous avons eut un accident, il faut absolument que tu te fasse examiner à l'hôpital pour voir si tu n'a rien de casser mais ne t'en fais pas tu n'a sûrement que quelques écorchures. » Se réconforta le sabreur voyant la neige sous le corps du blond se teinter de rouge.  
« Et le concert ? » Articula le blondin faiblement.  
« Il nous reste du temps, mais le plus important pour le moment c'est toi. » Dit Zoro en prenant l'une des mains tremblante du cuisinier qui pour son plus grand soulagement n'avait rien.  
« Ma main ... » Commença le guitariste.  
« Elle n'a rien, les deux n'ont rien. » Coupa le batteur.  
« Et toi, tu n'as rien ? » Demanda Sanji.  
« Je...non je n'ai rien. » Menti le marimo qui se tenait le côté gauche de son visage avec sa main encore libre.

La neige avait déjà recouvert une bonne partie des décombres. Les passants aidaient au mieux les blessés en leur amenant quelques pansements et désinfectants. Ne lâchant toujours pas la main de l'autre adolescent, Zoro sentit que le blond faiblissait de plus en plus et commença à interpeller l'un des hommes qui aidait à soulever les gros décombres pour lui demander s'il pouvait l'aider à soulever celui qui écrasait le corps du cook. Quand il commença à soulever la plaque couleur acier, Sanji ne put retenir un petit gémissement de douleur avec quelques larmes coulant à présent le long de ses pommettes pâles.

« Love cook écoute bien, tu va avoir mal pendant quelques secondes mais après tu te sentiras mieux, tu penses pouvoir tenir ? » Demanda le vert inquiet.  
« J-je crois, mais je t'en pris fait quelque-chose pour que je n'ai plus froid j-j'ai tellement froid. » Répondit Sanji le souffle court se rapprochant dangereusement de l'évanouissement.

À ces mots, le batteur posa sa main ensanglanté sur la joue de l'homme aux sourcils roulés pour pouvoir déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes et entamer un baiser doux et langoureux dans lequel Sanji n'opposa aucune résistance.


	8. Chapter 8

C'est dans un début d'après-midi que le second guitariste des White Star reprit connaissance dans son petit lit d'hôpital. Se rappelant du terrible accident, le blondin commença à paniquer en cherchant du regard la personne qui l'accompagnait ce soir la. A la place du sabreur au cheveux vert, il trouva à son chevet une personne tout à fait différente, celle-ci avait des cheveux long et frisés à la couleur sombre.

« Alors blondinet, on décide enfin de se réveiller ! » Ironisa Lucci.  
« Ou suis-je ? » Demanda Sanji tout en se tenant la tête d'une main.  
« Il semblerait que tu sois dans un hôpital. » Continua le brun.  
« Et depuis quand je suis la monsieur l'expert ?! » Riposta péniblement le marmiton.  
« Depuis trois jours déjà. » Répondit simplement Lucci.  
« Trois jours, mais le concert ... » Commença Sanji, paniqué par la nouvelle.  
« Tout doux, je ne veux pas que tu te fasse plus mal, et si tu veux tout savoir il a été annulé. » Coupa le visiteur.

Sanji à l'entente de la nouvelle commença à trembler de tout son corps.

« C-comment ça annulé ? » Réussit à articuler le blond.  
« Je pense que c'est évident, les autres membres n'ont pas voulus jouer sachant que deux des leurs étaient à l'hôpital. » Dit Lucci, tout en prenant une cigarette dans le veston du guitariste.  
« Je vois... » Commença par dire Sanji « Tu dois être aux anges, savoir que celui que tu malmènes depuis un bout de temps ne peut plus rien te refuser à causse d'un pari stupide ! » Continua t-il le visage blême.  
« Je dois avouer que j'aurais été assez content de gagner notre petit jeu mais le sort en a décider autrement. » Dit-il sur un ton neutre en tirant sur sa cigarette.  
« ...Ce n'est pas le cas ? » Demanda le blondin avec curiosité.  
« Comment crois tu que t'es amis soient au courant de votre accident, certes il a fait de nombreux dégâts mais quand même. » Répondit Lucci tout en jetant sur les draps blanc le journal de la semaine.

Sans attendre Sanji parcouru la une de l'hebdomadaire et y découvrit avec horreur une photo d'un camion rentré dans un mur et d'une carcasse de moto enfouie sous la neige.

« C'est étrange... mais je ne me souvient en rien de cet accident. » Annonça le marmiton.  
« Les médecins m'avait prévenu en arrivant, tu as reçu un choc plus ou moins important lors de ta chute, mais si tu ne te rappelle plus que de l'accident alors on peu dire que tu as eux une sacré chance ! » Ironisa le brun tout en formant avec sa bouche quelques rond de fumée.  
« ...Pourtant, à chaque fois que j'y pense, j'ai une sensation étrange, une sorte de bien être je dirais. »  
Déclara-t-il tout en essayant de se rappeler mais en vain.  
« Tu sais... je voulais m'excuser pour ce que je t'ai fais subir, je me suis comporté comme un gamin qui pensait pouvoir tout s'approprier. » S'excusa Lucci.

En attendant les mots sortir de la bouche du brun, Sanji put y déceler une certaine gêne, comme-ci celui-ci avait honte de son comportement. Ne voulant mettre plus mal à l'aise sont celui-qui se tenait devant lui, il posa sa main sur l'épaule du brun tout en lui avouant que ça n'avait plus d'importance.  
Trop surpris pour répondre quoi que ce soit, Lucci baissa les yeux au sol tout en remerciant timidement celui-ci qui avait bien voulut lui pardonner.

« Je pense que tu ne devrais plus penser au concert passé et te focaliser sur celui qui va suivre. » Ajouta Lucci un sourire au lèvres.  
« Merci de conseille. » Répondit Sanji impressionné de la philosophie qu'avait fait preuve le brun.  
« C'est Nami qui m'a demandé de te le faire savoir. » Continua t-il.  
« Crétin pour une fois que j'allais changé d'avis sur ta personne ! » Répondit Sanji tout en offrant un une bosse sur la tête de Lucci.  
« J'aurais du me taire alors...bon je vais devoir y aller moi ! » Conclut Lucci tout en se levant.  
« Tu pars ? » Demanda Sanji un peu déçus.  
« Je déménage en Italie pour le travail de mon père. » Expliqua-t-il.  
« Ah...et bien bon voyage et merci d'être passé me vois. » Remercia le blondin.  
« Si tu as des soucis ou autre, appelle moi, c'est bien le peu que je puisse faire pour avoir grillé ta dernière clope ! » Informa Lucci tout en jetant le paquet sur le lit.  
« Enfoiré ! » Cria Sanji en voyant son paquet vide.  
« Je sais ! » Répondit-il avec un grand sourire avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

C'est après quelques jours de rééducation, que le guitariste put sortir de son cauchemar et retrouver à l'entré du bâtiments blanc ses amis du groupe qui l'avaient tant manqué.

« Sanji, tu nous as fait une de c'est peur ! » Cria la bassiste en se jetant dans ses bras.  
« Crétin, ne nous refais jamais un coup pareille ! » Pleurèrent Usopp et Chopper heureux de revoir leur ami .  
« Je suis vraiment désolé. » S'excusa t-il en serrant la rouquine dans ses bras.  
« Et Sanji, t'a à mangé ? » Demanda Luffy avec un grand sourire sur son visage.  
« Luffy on été d'accord ! » S'énerva Ace.  
« Soit indulgent Ace, c'est quand même lui qui a pleuré comme une madeleine quand il a appris que deux de ses amis avaient eut un accident ! » Dit Franky pour prendre la défense du chef de leur groupe.  
« Franky je pense que tu te trompe de personne, c'est toi qui à pleuré. » Rappela Robin tout en lui prenant la main.  
« En tout cas, nous sommes heureux de te revoir sur pied ! » Conclu la manager aux cheveux azur.

Sanji ne savait plus quoi dire, il était à la fois triste d'avoir inquiété ses amis et ému de savoir qu'il leur avait manqué. Mais en cherchant un peu, il ne trouva pas la silhouette de son compagnon de galère dans celles de ses amis.

« Au faite, ou est le marimo ? » Demanda Sanji.  
« Il-il n'a pas put venir. » Expliqua Nami tout en se détachant du guitariste.  
« Au mais Sanji, tu as changé de look, tu fais plus...mur je dirais » Dit Ace pour changer de sujet.

C'est vrai que pendant ses quelques jours d'hospitalisation, le blondin n'avait put se raser correctement et s'était laissé pousser le bouc et quelque poils au niveau de la barbe lui donnant un aspect plus mature comme avait dit Ace. Il avait aussi opté pour changer sa mèche de côté, histoire de prendre un nouveau départ en repensant à ce que lui avait conseiller la rousse au sujet du concert.

« A tu as remarqué...mais revenons au vrai problème, il va comment ? » Demanda Sanji une nouvelle fois.  
« Pour tout t'avouer, nous ne l'avons vu que très rarement après votre accident. » Répondit Franky avec une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix forte.  
« Et bien je vais allé le voir, de toute façon je dors chez lui jusqu'à la fin des fêtes alors... » Commença le cuisinier.  
« Ah mais j'y pense Sanji, tu dois être à l'étroit chez lui, pourquoi ne viendrais tu pas passer le reste des fêtes à la maison. » Le coupa Usopp.  
« Pas tant que ça tu sais, mais je préfère te laisser seul avec Kaya pour les fêtes. » Ricana le blondin.  
« Mais chez moi c'est grand, et il n'y a personne ! » Déclara à son tour Chopper.  
« Comme t'es parents sont tout le temps en déplacement je pense qu'ils préféreront passer les fêtes avec leur fils adoré. » Sourit Sanji en passant affectueusement sa main dans les cheveux châtain de la mascotte du groupe.  
« Viens chez nous alors, tu ne va pas t'ennuyer crois moi ! » Dit Ace à son tour.  
« Il y aurait-il un problème avec Zoro par hasard ?! » Commença à s'énerve Sanji ne savant pas pourquoi ses amis tenaient tant à l'hébergé.  
« Non Sanji ne croit pas cela... » Commença Robin.

Mais sans attendre que la jeune femme eut finit sa phrase, le marmiton partit en direction de l'appartement du bretteur en adressant à ses amis un au-revoir affectif pour ne pas qu'ils ne l'en veuille de ce départ spontané. C'est découvrant l'appartement vide de tout être humain que Sanji décida d'attendre le propriétaire en s'occupant du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il commença d'abords par regarder la télé, puis par fouiller les placards afin de se faire à manger et enfin se réinstaller sur le divan pour piquer un petit roupillon. Une heure, puis deux, puis trois au bout du compte il avait attendu plus de six heures que le sabreur pointe le bout de son nez. La nuit était déjà tombée et Sanji commençait même à se demander s'il n'était pas partit pour quelque jours en sachant que lui aussi avait un double des clés.  
Mais cette pensée fut vite oublié quand un bruit de clé tournant dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre.

« Ah ba t'en as mis du... » Commença Sanji ne pouvant finir sa phrase quand il vit devant lui son colocataire.

Il n'arrivait plus à parler, devant lui ce tenait belle et bien Zoro mais quelque chose sur son visage avait changé, ses cheveux n'était plus en pétard mais été tiré vers l'arrière certes mais son œil gauche était orné d'une longue cicatrice. Sanji dévasté par l'image de son ami, s'effondra au sol.

« Dis moi que c'est un cauchemar. » Supplia le cook.  
« Je pense que je te mentirais en disant ça. » Répondit Zoro s'asseyant au côté de blond.  
« C'est pour ça... que les autres... ne voulaient pas que je revienne... chez toi ? » Demanda le blondin d'une voix tremblante.  
« Ils pensait qu'avec l'annulation du concert tu ne t'en remettrait pas. » Expliqua le vert tout en posa ses mains sur les épaules du marmiton.  
« Il vaudrait peut être mieux que je parte. » Articula Sanji les larmes aux yeux.

Mais il ne put bouger le petit doigt quand deux bras musclé vinrent lui entourer les épaules.

« Reste la, t'as pas à te morfondre pour si peut ! » Ordonna le sabreur en resérant son étreinte sur le blondin.  
« Pour si peut, je te signale que tu as perdu l'usage d'un œil ! » Commença à s'énerver le cook.  
« Et alors, je vois toujours d'un côté non ? » Répliqua Zoro sur un ton quelconque.  
« Si je n'avais pas été un moins que rien ce jour la, on aurait pus très bien allez faire ce concert. » Dit Sanji tout en se déserrant des bras de Zoro en se dirigeant vers l'unique sorti.  
« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu dis ça ? » Intervint le vert se postant contre la porte.  
« Car si j'avais eux ta force à ce moment la... si j'avais dépasser la douleur... si j'avais été moins pathétique on aurait pus le faire ! » Cria le marmiton.

C'est en ayant terminé sa phrase que le cook reçut une gifle magistral donné par Zoro le faisant tomber durement sur le canapé. Pour ne pas que Sanji puisse se relever ou essayer de s'enfuir, le bretteur se mit à quatre pattes sur lui, le tenant fermement au col de sa chemise.

« Tu vas arrêter tes conneries, comment tu aurais pus tenir ta guitare avec quatre côtes cassés et le foie en train de se barrer, et je ne te parle même du sang que tu as perdu ! » S'énerva Zoro.  
« Mais Lucci ... » Commença le blondin.  
« Comme je ne voulais pas inquiété Chopper et que sa une mère travaille dans la chirurgie, je l'ai contacter pour qu'il m'aide après ton opération je lui est demandé qu'il ne te dise rien. » Déclara le sabreur.  
« Et toi alors... tu dis ça mais ce n'est pas rien non plus ! » Renchéri Sanji, des larmes commençant à rouler sur ses joues.  
« Un foie et un œil ne sont pas la même chose je te signale, et crois moi que si tu aurais eux besoin, je t'aurais donné moi oeil droit ! » Cria le vert à bout.

Sans était trop, Sanji était à bout, d'abord avec l'accident, puis avec l'annulation du concert et enfin à causse de la cicatrice béante sur le visage du sabreur. Il commença à sangloter sans retenu, même si le vert le voyait ça lui en était égal, il pouvait bien ce moquer pour le moment rien ne serait le consoler ou le faire changer d'état. Zoro lui était sans voix, il regardait juste le blondin sangloter avec un petit sourire en coin, il était à la fois heureux et soulager que le guitariste pleure juste sous ses yeux. Il avait peur que celui-ci garde tout pour lui et qu'il tombe dans une dépression sans fin, alors sans attendre plus il le prit dans ses bras pour le consoler et lui faire comprendre que s'il avait besoin de lui il était la. Sanji lui n'y comprenait plus rien, d'abord il étaient pire ennemis, après ils s'acceptaient avec quelques bagarres et enfin ils se consolent pour lui cette situation était un peu étrange voir même impossible vu le relation, mais le fait de se sentir entourer lui donnait l'impression d'être protéger.

« Ça va mieux ? » Demanda Zoro.  
« Je suis tellement désolé. » Dit le blondin tout en se serrant de plus en plus contre le sabreur.  
« Arrête d'être désolé, de toute façon c'est moi qui es prit l'initiative de conduire. » Rappela le vert, les joues commençant à prendre une teinte rosées.  
« Dis moi Zoro, même si on a eut quelques incidents... je peux rester chez toi encore un peu ? » Demanda Sanji, ses dernières larmes se figeant aux creux de ses prunelles azur.

Zoro ne répondit rien, il était bien trop surpris de voir son ami sombrer dans les bras de Morphée alors qu'il lui avait posé une question. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à le transporter jusqu'à sa chambre et préféra se coller aux blond sur le petit canapé. Car même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, il adorait voir bien plus le marmiton. Le lendemain c'est Sanji qui c'était levé le premier comme à son habitude il avait préparé le petit déjeuné et les bentos pour le déjeuner. Il était parti pour le restaurant avant que le vert ne se réveille, se souvenant de la soirée passé avec lui à se morfondre sur le canapé. Il ne savait plus trop quoi faire ou dire quand il se retrouverait seul avec lui, il pensait faire à manger quand il rentrerait, puis réviserais pour la rentrée qui serait pour bientôt et enfin s'entraîner à la guitare avant d'aller se coucher... un emploi du temps bien banal se disait-il. C'est en arrivant à son travail qu'il rencontra une veille connaissant qui lui rendit le sourire dès qu'ils échangeaient un regard.

« Law mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » Demanda le blondin en le serrant dans ses bras.  
« Comme tu le vois je t'attendais ! » Répondit le brun avec un petit sourire.  
« Ça fait si longtemps que nous nous sommes vus » Dit Sanji en faisant entré son ami pour prendre un café.  
« Tu parle, ça doit bien faire quatre ans, et je peux dire que tu as amélioré ton physique ! » Ricana Law tout en tâtant par-ci par-la la tête blonde.  
« Oui d'accord on peut tous un peu changer, et toi ou en es tu, toujours aussi passionné par la chirurgie ? » Demanda le marmiton un peu gêné.  
« C'est vrai, mon rêve est toujours de devenir un grand chirurgien comme mon père, mais on dirait que toi, tu t'éloigne de ton rêve. » Déclara sérieusement l'homme aux yeux doré.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes, comment le brun pouvait être au courant de sa nouvelle occupation, c'est vrai que Sanji voulait devenir à tout prix un grand cuisinier mais d'un autre côté il adorait passer du temps avec le groupe. Avant qu'il puisse dire un mot, un groupe de douze individus entra dans le bâtiments, il reconnu facilement les membres de son groupe mais se demanda qui pouvait être les quatre personnes qui les accompagnaient. C'est à ce moment que Law se leva.

« Membres des White star, veuillez m'excuser pour vous avoir demander de venir ici mais je tenais à me présenter, je suis Trafalgar Law le chanteur des Five novas et voici les autres membres du groupe Killer notre guitariste, Kidd le batteur, Basil le bassiste et Boney la seconde chanteuse et pianiste de notre groupe; nous allons participer tout comme vous au concours des jeune talents qui aura lui cet été, alors bonne chance à vous. » Dit-il en regardant le blondin droit dans les yeux.

« Vous êtes les Shadows heart, j'adore vos chansons elle sont si puissante ! » Complimenta le métissé en serrant la main du bassiste. »  
« Oh tu sais tout le mérite revient à Law, c'est lui qui trouve l'inspiration et nous qui essayons d'accorder les couplets entre eux. » Dit Basil un peu gêné.  
« Votre groupe est très prometteur, vous avez tous un très bon potentiel et surtout de très bonne chanson vous aussi ! » Complimenta à son tour Boney  
« C'est surtout grâce à Zoro pour son inspiration et à Luffy pour nous diriger que nous sommes ici aujourd'hui. » Répondit Ace avec une petite grimace en parlant de son petit frère.  
« Ah alors c'est toi qui fait les chansons ? » Dit Law en pointant du doigt l'homme à la chevelure verte.  
« Pourquoi, il y a un problème avec ça ?! » S'emporta un peu Zoro.  
« Mais pas du tout, je pensais juste que c'était une personne plus...raffinée qui s'en occupait. » Répondit le brun, voulant jouer avec les nerf du batteur.  
« Je vois que dirait tu d'un petit tête à tête dehors, si cela est assez distingué pour toi ?! » S'énerva de plus en plus le bretteur.  
« Mais je t'en pris à toi l'honneur, monsieur tête de verdure. » Ricana Law tout en ouvrant la porte du restaurant.

Sans était trop pour Zoro, déjà qu'il avait été appelé par un mystérieux inconnu tôt ce matin, qu'il n'avait pas trouvé le blondin chez lui et qu'enfin il le retrouve avec ce le brun aux yeux dorés.  
Sans aucune retenue, il prit par le col le chanteur des Five novas qui se laissa faire avec un sourire radieux sur le visage.

« A quoi tu joue ?! » S'enflamma Zoro.  
« Mais c'est toi qui t'énerve tout seul mon pote. » Dit simplement le brun.  
« Bon ça suffit tout les deux ! » Intervint Chopper avant de se cacher derrière la jambe de la rouquine.  
« C'est vrai, on est pas la pour se battre ! » Déclara Kidd picorant dans les amuses-bouches que Sanji venait d'apporter voulant esquiver le petit affrontement de ses deux amis qui lui faisait honte.  
« Kidd, n'est ce pas toi qui déclenche toujours les bagarres ? » Ricana Law faisant rougir son batteur.

Un fou rire éclate dans la pièce, entraînant une baisse de la tension entre les deux hommes. Pendant toute l'après-midi, les membres des deux groupes parlèrent musiques ou passe temps tout en mangeant des pizzas qualifiées comme « merveilleuses » par la chanteuse et pianiste aux cheveux rose.  
Même si la bonne ambiance était présente elle ne l'était pas pour tout le monde, un certain vert fulminait de rage à la vue de SON blond rire aux éclats en écoutant anecdotes du chanteur qui était bien trop proche pour lui. C'est en voyant le batteur engloutir plusieurs verres que Chopper décida d'invité tout le groupe chez lui pour que Zoro puisse parler au moins une seule fois à son colocataire de la journée.  
Aucun, pas un seul il avait essayer pourtant mais à chaque fois que ses lèvres avaient l'audace de se séparer, Law venait taquiner le blondin en lui ébouriffant la chevelure comme il avait l'habitude de faire et en plus cet abruti de cook rigolait...juste devant lui ! C'était décidé, ce soir il allait lui dire.

« Sanji ... » Commença Chopper en ouvrant la porte de l'immense bâtisse.  
« Oui Chopper ne t'en fais pas je vais me débrouiller. » Le coupa le blond en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

C'était le moment rêver pour Zoro, s'il voulait parler sérieusement et calmement sans que personne ne les déranges, il n'avait qu'à fermer la porte à double tours. Et c'est ce qu'il fit, mais quand il ferma la porte une fois tout autre que celle du guitariste ce fit entendre.

« Alors, comme ça toi le batteur des White star voulait se retrouver seul à seul avec mon guitariste. » Déclara Law tout en buvant une bière.  
« Ton guitariste, excuse moi mais il fait parti de MON groupe ! » Rappela le vert les yeux pleins de rage.  
« Pour le moment mais sache une chose il me connais depuis plus longtemps que toi et m'aime plus que toi alors lâche l'affaire c'est chasse privée ! » Déclara le brun avec un regard menaçant.

C'est sur cette dernière parole que la porte s'ouvrir laissant entrer Sanji, les bras chargé de nourriture.

« Alors les gars vous vous entendez bien ? » Demanda le cook avec un sourire sur ses lèvres.  
« Super, on a vraiment beaucoup de points en commun ! Répondit Law en tapant « affectueusement » son épaule.  
« Ah bon, j'étais sur que vous vous entendrez bien... Au faite Zoro tu veux quelque chose, tu à l'air...un peu tendu ? » Remarqua Sanji.  
« NON, CA VA TRES BIEN ! » Cria le sabreur en se dirigeant vers le balcon situé aux premier étage.

Pendant que tout les autres s'amusait dans l'immense piscine du jardin, le bretteur lui n'arrêtait pas de se morfondre en se nourrissant de cacahuètes que Chopper lui avait apporté.  
Il ne pesait pas que Sanji tait aussi prisé, d'abord avec Lucci, et enfin Law...en passant par lui même. D'un autre côté on pouvait on pouvait enlever Lucci du lot, c'est vrai quoi il trouvait juste le cook mignon mais bon comme il lui avait avouer lors de l'accident c'était juste un coup pour voir c'est attirance sexuel, en plus il avait une petit ami alors il n'avait pas trop intérêt à aller voir ailleurs.  
Mais pendant qu'il réfléchissait à du pourquoi du comment Sanji attirait autant les hommes, une odeur de cigarette le tira de sa rêverie.

« Et bien marimo, pourquoi tu reste ici, la soirée ne te plais pas ? » Demanda le blondin les joues quelque peu rosies et une canette à la main.  
« Et toi tu en profite trop, combien de canette à tu bus ? » S'inquiéta le sabreur en voyant déjà s'adosser son colocataire à chaque objet bien fixé au sol.  
« Hmm, mais laisse moi profiter un peu c'est pas tout les jours que je retrouve un ami de longue date. » Expliqua le cook en s'appuyant contre un mur.

Sans attendre plus, le vert plaqua son interlocuteur contre ce même mur en s'assurant que personne ne l'est vu, et encra son regard de jade dans celui d'azur.

« Ça ne me plaît pas que tu sois avec ce type à longueur de journée. » Commença le vert, se collant de plus en plus à Sanji.  
« Mais...qu'est ce que tu... raconte baka...marimo. » Dit difficilement le cook, l'alcool lui montant à la tête avec une sensation d'extrême chaleur dans le corps.  
« Je veux juste que tu me remarque Sanji, que tu sois à moi et à personne d'autre. » Déclara le sabreur en goûtant avec lenteur aux lèvre de son baka cook.

Sanji toujours adossé au mur ne savait plus trop quoi penser, il aurait voulut ce détacher pour mettre une bonne racler au vert mais, ce contact était tellement bon, tellement enivrant, comme celui qu'il avait ressentit lors de son accident. Mais les bonnes choses ont un fin et ce baiser n'y échappa pas, alors qu'ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, le sabreur souleva son blondinet dans ses bras et l'emmena dans une chambre non loin qu'il ferma à clef. Il déposa par la suite délicatement le marmiton sur le lit et enleva ses chaussures d'un geste rapide du pied et se mis à quatre pattes sur le blond.

-LEMON-

« Love cook, je sais pas si j'ai le droit de le faire mais... » Commença le vert embarrassé.

Il fut couper par un baiser langoureux de la part de son blondin préféré qui avec ses yeux vitreux et pétillants, le regarda d'une manière qui en disait long. C'est donc avec aucune honte que le sabreur s'abandonna au plaisir charnel; de toute façon il ne pouvait plus reculer, grisé par la douceur de la peau blanche du blond au contact de sa peau. Il commença par enlever les habits dit ''trop gênant '' comme les chaussures, chaussettes ou encore les bijoux pour pouvoir s'amuser avec les boutons de la chemise du cuisinier qu'il défit en un rien de temps avant de parsemer le cou de son amant de baisers papillons. Voyant que Sanji était un peu effrayé par cette nouvelle expérience, il remonta vers son visage pour lui offrir un sourire afin qu'il puisse sentir qu'il ne voulait lui faire que du bien. Il l'embrassa chastement et commença à titiller ses tétons de chair entre ses doigts tout en observant la réaction de Sanji face à cette caresse. Tout d'abord gêné, il avait caché son visage sur le côté pour ne pas que le vert voit son embarra. Mais c'est après avoir senti les dents de son compagnon de jeu grignoter ses bouts de chairs qu'il comprit que cela était bien inutile.

« Zoro...je...hmm.. » Articula Sanji sous les caresses du vert.  
« Chut, calme toi et concentre toi sur ton plaisir. » Dit Zoro se concentrant sur sa tâche.

Délaissant ses amuses-bouches, le bretteur descendit le long du buste blanc traçant avec sa langue des dessins invisibles sur tout son corps. Il arriva au dessus de la ceinture de son partenaire et vit une bosse naissante sous son pantalon. Tout en faisant glisser la braguette avec deux de ses doigts, il remonta vers l'oreille du cook.

« On dirait que je te fais de l'effet. » Susurra-t-il en n'oubliant pas de souffler dans le coup du blondin avant de redescendre.  
« B-baka...ne regarde pas ! » Ordonna Sanji, le visage rouge de honte.

Zoro n'effleura l'objet de ses désirs qu'avec son souffle que Sanji se retrouva la tête renversée en arrière, le respiration courte et le visage en sueur. Il ne s'avait pas quoi faire, ni quoi penser jamais avec l'une de ses conquêtes il n'avait été comblé niveau caresses, pour lui ses sensations étaient nouvelles. Ne sentant plus qu'un minuscule bout de tissus, Sanji se mit sur ses coudes et vit pour son plus grand ''malheur ?'' le batteur lui palper l'érection. Il plaqua aussi tôt ses mains sur sa bouche pour ne pas gémir.

« Ne retint pas tes cris, fait moi entendre si je te fais du bien. » Déclara Zoro, enlevant le caleçon.  
« Zo..ro...c'est chaud...Aaaaah...j'ai si chaud. » Répondit le uke avec difficulté.

Plus Sanji avait du mal à répondre et plus le vert s'attardait sur les points sensibles, il prit par exemple un malin plaisir à jouer avec ses globes de chair ou encore emprisonner son sexe dur dans sa bouche, lui administrant les pires tortures qu'il soit. Enivré par le plaisir, le cuisinier se cambra quand il ressue une décharge qui le fit trembler de tout son corps, lui faisant crier un râle rauque signe de sa jouissance. Ni une, ni deux, le sabreur avala le tout signe que son amant aimait son traitement. Il alla ensuite emprisonner les lèvres de son désirs.

« Ce qui risque de suivre va être un peu désagréable, mais je te promet d'être aussi doux que possible. » Prévint Zoro, insérant un doigt humidifier de salive dans l'intimité du marmiton.

Celui-ci lâcha un cri de douleur en sentant son corps se déchirer, il avait tellement mal qu'il s'agrippa au cou de son compagnon.

« Zo..ro...arrête çaaaa.. » Supplia Sanji.

« Détend toi et tout ira bien. » Conseilla le sabreur, embrassant l'épaule du blondin.

Un deuxième doigt s'aventura dans l'entre humide et chaude du cook, puis un troisième ce qui lui arracha un cri de douleur supérieur aux autres. Mais le calvaire fut bientôt remplacé par un moment de pur extase quand le marimo commença à bouger c'est doigts dans l'intimité tant convoitée.

« Tu aime non ? » Demanda Zoro, s'appliquant à la tache.  
« Bordel... » gémit Sanji les yeux vitreux de plaisir.

Sentant que son ami était fin prêt, Zoro sortit ses doigts et plaça son sex devant le postérieur du blondin et le pénétra. Sanji se mordit sa lèvre inférieur de toute ses forces; le membre de zoro s'immisçant dans son pauvre corps le déchirait de l'intérieur. Ses mais agrippèrent les draps blancs froissés par leur ébats. Après plusieurs va-et-vient de plus en plus puissant Sanji commença progressivement à prendre son pied la douleur disparut, il laissa échapper des gémissements de plus en plus forts. En entendant les cris de son partenaire, Zoro commença à augmenter ses coup jusqu'à entendre un râles bien plus puissant que les autres et vis le cook se contorsionner de plaisir.

« Zoro...la... Juste là... Recommence la... ooh ! »

Comme s'il avait trouvé un trésors, le vert continua à marteler cet endroit si bénéfique pour le guitariste qui à chaque assaut laissait couler des larmes de plaisirs. Sentant son membre de plus en plus douloureux , Zoro empoigna les fesses du blondin et continua à accentuer et accélérer ses assauts. Totalement désorienté, Sanji commençait à voir des étoiles un peu partout en sentant l'odeur du corps de son amant serré contre lui. Criant de plus belle, le blondin attrapa la main de son tortionnaire pour la poser sur son sexe brûlant. Sans ralentir la cadence, Zoro s'exécuta et massa le membre dur du blond avec vigueur.

« Hah... Zoro...je vais... »

Comprenant que son cook partait, il augmenta encore ses mouvements qui devinrent plus saccadés grâce au blond qui s'était accroché à lui tel un koala. Gémissant à l'unisson, le vert finit par se cambrer sur son amant pour finir par jouir en lui. Comme entraîné par les râles rauques de son seme, le cuisinier finit lui aussi pars e déverser sur son ventre, une expression de soulagement sur le visage. Retombant tout deux sur les draps blancs, ils ne tardèrent pas pour rejoindre Morphée après un dernier baiser.

Et voilà pour vous mes chers lecteurs j'ai fais l'impossible (comme Coca) en postant 7 chapitres d'un cou... je risquais la mort sinon TwT Merci de me dire ce que vous en pensez et à tout ceux qui me suivent ! Bisous !


End file.
